Méfiez vous des moustiques
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto se fait piquer par un moustique et tombe amoureux de Sasuke ! Narusasu
1. Le coup de foudre

**Titre :** Méfiez-vous des moustiques.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** la seule chose qui m'appartient ici est le nom stupide du moustique-cupidon.

**Résumé :** Naruto se fait piquer par un moustique et tombe amoureux de Sasuke !

**Couple : **NaruSasu (oui dans ce sens là) parce que je pense que dans cette histoire Naruto est dominant.

**Note : **Bah beaucoup de fautes ! Et mes commentaires entre parenthèse. Premier chapitre très débile !

**Note 2 :** L'idée ne m'appartient pas : elle appartient à Inuka suite à un rêve qu'elle a fait. Donc Inuka l'a rêvé et je l'ai écrit ! Enfin elle a rêvé l'idée de base, donc l'histoire du moustique (sauf qu'à la base il piquait sasuchan mais bon, vu que j'avais déjà fait un truc sur les pensés de sasuke…). Le reste je l'ai inventé et ça a tourné en fic dégoulinante et marschmallow… J'espère que tout ça vous plaira. Et merci à Inuka (bah je te l'offre cette fic puisque c'est toi qui m'a inspiré !)

* * *

A Konoha vivait une sorte bien spéciale de moustique. Enfin ça tout le monde l'ignorait sinon ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle. On pourrait appeler ces moustiques : des moustiques-cupidons. Ils étaient très intelligent et s'intéressaient énormément à la vie privée des gens, ils aimaient se mêler de tout. De plus ces moustiques étaient dotés de pouvoir bien étrange, en effet quand ils piquaient quelqu'un, en plus de leur faire bien mal (bah oui un moustique, reste un moustique) ils répandaient en la personne choisit un philtre d'amour, et cette dernière tombait amoureuse de la première personne rencontrée, au moins jusqu'au moment où elle réalisait tous ces fantasmes avec elle, en général ça fonctionnait assez bien pour rassembler les gens trop timides qui n'osent pas se lancer, les célibataires assidus et autres cas désespérés et désespérants. (Prenez par exemple le cas de l'autatrice )

Dernièrement ils s'étaient consultés pour une mission de la plus haute importance… En effet à Konoha vivait un être dénué de cervelle et tellement naïf qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'une jolie brune l'aimait en secret, enfin un secret ignoré de lui seulement, parce que les autres avaient tous compris. Donc voilà les moustiques s'étaient concertés et avaient décidés qu'ils viendraient en aide à cette jeune fille trop timide pour se dévoiler et pour cela il fallait que l'un d'eux pique le crétin au cerveau lent (à ne pas confondre avec le crétin au cerf volant). Le moustique-cupidon assigné pour la mission se mit donc en route à la recherche de sa future victime…

Naruto se baladait tranquillement dans Konoha. Enfin se balader est un bien grand mot pour quelqu'un comme Naruto, le terme : courrait à Ichikaru manger des ramen, aurait été beaucoup plus approprié. Donc voilà notre petit blond préféré (quoi qu'edward elric est aussi un petit blond que j'aime beaucoup (mais comme il dirait « quoi qui c'est que tu à traité de minus plus petit qu'un haricot qu'on ne peut pas voir même avec une loupe ? ») Mais ceci est hors contexte) qui se retrouve assit à une table dans son restaurant adoré et qui engloutit son repas sans se soucier des bruits de succions tout à fait désagréable qu'il produit en mangeant (le soucis du détail :p). Quand tout à coup (tadadam) une jolie petite brune rentre dans le restaurant (wouaaaaouuuh), Naruto qui se contrefiche totalement des pauvres oreilles de ceux qui ont eut le malheur de se trouver à Ichikaru en même temps que lui se met à hurler :

- BONJOUUUUR HINATA-CHAN !

La pauvre Hinata se met à tricoter avec ses doigts, à rougir, à détourner les yeux, à bafouiller (à jouer son Hinata quoi…) :

- Bon… Bonj… Bonjour Na… Naruto-kun

Le blond l'invite à s'asseoir près de lui. La brune accepte.

Le moustique venait de trouver celui qu'il devait piquer. Et il était chanceux, car sa victime était en compagnie de la bonne personne. Une fois qu'il le piquerait, il ne verrait que la jeune fille et donc en tomberait follement amoureux… Le moustique se mit en position d'attaque, et fonça sur le blond qui avait eut la mauvaise idée de retrousser ses manches.

- Aieuh saleté de moustique !

Naruto venait de se faire piquer. Ca faisait mal bon sang. Il allait relever les yeux vers Hinata quand l'imprévu arriva, il se reçut un coup sur la tête.

- Eh ! Dobe je savais que je te trouverais ici.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demanda Naruto en se retournant vers Sasuke…

- Iruka-sensei te cherchait…

Le blond regardait Sasuke, regardait Sasuke, regardait Sasuke. Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke était entouré de tout ce rose, pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup il semblait aussi craquant ? Naruto se sentit tomber éperdument amoureux de Sasuke sans même trouver cela irrationnel (puissant ce philtre d'amour). De gros cœurs poussèrent à la place des yeux de Naruto, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Sasuke pouvait être… Désirable…

Pendant ce temps un moustique assistait à la scène :

- bzz… Bzz (je parle moustique et là il dit « euuh… oups »)

Bon tant pis, après tout il n'était pas coupable, le brun était arrivé au mauvais moment, et puis ça pourrait créer une histoire finalement…

Le voilà donc qui se met debout, qui prend les mains du brun qui ne comprend pas bien ce qui arrive à son coéquipier :

- Oh Sasuke, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu étais beau, comme tes yeux sont marrons, comme tes cheveux sont bruns (eh ben dit ça le rend poète… (ironie quand tu nous tiens)) comme ton visage est pâle…

Sasuke commença à se poser quelques questions sur la pauvre santé de son ami… Derrière Hinata qui assistait à la scène commença à tourner de l'œil...

- Naruto, t'es sûr que tu te sens bien

- Oh ! Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien Sasuke… Tu as dit qu'Iruka-sensei me cherchait ?

- Oui

- Mais je me moque d'Iruka-sensei, d'ailleurs je me moque de tous les sensei, et même du monde entier, il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux, Sasuke tu es la personne que mon cœur a choisi, je t'aime !

Là le brun en fut sûr, Naruto venait de péter un plomb complet. Il le força à lâcher ses mains et en posa une sur son front :

- Humm pourtant tu n'es pas brûlant

- Mais si, je brûle d'amour pour toi…

Ca sonnait beaucoup trop faux pour que Sasuke en croit ne serais-ce qu'un mot. Soit le blond lui jouait un mauvais tour, soit il était sous l'emprise d'un sort. Hinata derrière était tombé dans les vaps, mais personne ne sembla s'en rendre tout à fait compte.

- Naruto, si c'est une blague elle n'est vraiment pas drôle.

- Mais non Sasuke, tu ne comprends pas, mon cœur ne bat plus que pour toi, d'ailleurs je vais te le prouver

Quand le blond s'approcha pour essayer de l'embrasser, ce qui lui valut de voler un peu plus loin, Sasuke décida qu'il avait certainement été ensorcelé par on ne sait quel jutsu et qu'il ferait mieux de l'emmener chez l'Hokage.

- Eh ! Crétin, relève toi, on va voir l'Hokage !

- Bien sûr, je te suivrai au bout du monde, mon canard en sucre et à la guimauve…

- Evite de m'appeler par des surnoms débiles si tu veux rester en vie.

- D'accord mon petit chou chocolaté !

Sasuke se retint de lui balancer son poing dans la figure et se dépêcha d'aller chez l'Hokage pour régler ce problème (les vilains ils ont laissés Hinata toute seule évanouie). Il crut tuer mille fois Naruto sur le chemin, mille fois il se retint… Enfin sauf au moment où une fois dans la tour de l'Hokage il se mit à crier que Sasuke était son petit ami, sa conquête, son homme quoi, et que y'avait pas intérêt que quelqu'un y touche s'il voulait entendre parler de Naruto. On ne sait pas si quelqu'un allait entendre parler de Naruto mais en tout cas le blond sentit bien le poing de Sasuke et aussi le mur dans lequel il fit un trou.

- Oh, mon amour tu es tellement violent… J'aime ça !

Sasuke poussa un large soupire et l'emmena au plus vite au bureau de Tsunade.

- Bonjour la vieille !

- Bonjour Hokage-sama

- Bonjour Sasuke, Naruto, que me vaut votre visite ?

- Moi ? J'ai suivi mon petit cœur en chocolat belin… (publicité…)

- Naruto a perdu une case, je pense qu'il est sous l'emprise d'un sort, est-ce que vous pourriez l'examiner, depuis tout à l'heure il n'arrête pas de dire des trucs stupides.

- Mais non voyons mon chéri, je ne suis pas sous l'emprise d'un sort, mais de l'amour fou que j'éprouve pour toi.

- Effectivement je vois le problème ! Dit Tsunade.

- Bon je vous le laisse alors…

- Non attend Sasuke reste, demanda l'Hokage

- Pour quelle raison ?

Tsunade pointa du doigt Naruto qui regardait Sasuke de la bave au coin des lèvres :

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le retenir si tu t'en vas, il à l'air de vouloir te suivre partout…

- Ouiii je suivrai mon bébé Sasuchan partout où il ira, je ne le lâcherai jamais…

- Donc tu vois il vaut mieux que tu restes.

Sasuke soupira, c'était une mauvaise journée qui s'annonçait, mais il resta. L'Hokage examina le blond mais ne décela aucune trace de sort, ni rien. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui arrivait à Naruto, enfin il était certain que son état était tout sauf normal…

- Alors ?

- Alors, je ne sais pas, en tout cas il n'est pas sous l'emprise d'un sort

- Un philtre d'amour peut-être ?

- Hum, je ne connais pas l'existence de ce genre de produit…

- Bon alors une maladie grave

- Non plus

- Il a bien quelque chose non, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit tout à coup tombé amoureux de moi comme ça et que pire encore il parle bizarrement.

- Oui, tu as raison, je ferai des recherches… En attendant tu vas devoir vivre avec ce problème…

Il fronça les sourcils, cela devait être un cauchemar. Naruto s'agrippa à son bras :

- Je t'aime, on restera toujours ensemble…

Le brun frissonna et repoussa le blond.

- Hokage-sama, trouvez vite ce qu'il a s'il vous plaît, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps…

Tsunade leva les yeux vers Sasuke, ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait avoir deux significations : soit il finirait par tuer le blond, soit…

- Naruto est-ce que tu peux sortir un rien de temps s'il te plaît il faut que je parle à Sasuke !

- NOOOOOON, je ne peux pas quitter mon Sasuke d'amour

- Je n'en ai vraiment pas pour longtemps !

- Même, c'est trop je ne veux pas être séparé de lui…

Tsunade s'énerva, balança son poing dans la tronche de Naruto, l'attacha, le jeta loin dans le couloir et ferma la porte à double tour.

- CRUELLE MEGERE TU VEUX ME PIQUER MON CHERIIIII

Elle se rassit :

- Sasuke, je vais vite trouver une solution… Mais toi de ton côté tu pourrais en profiter

Le brun arqua les sourcils

- En profiter ?

- Oui, profiter de son état pour être avec lui

- Vous sous entendez quoi là ?

- Bah que tu es amoureux de Naruto, non ?

Le brun rougit détourna les yeux mais nia fortement. Tsunade se mit à rire.

- Très bien, comme tu veux, mais si jamais tu changes d'avis…

- Hmpf ! Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aimer un baka pareil !

- Oui, oui… Bon maintenant tu peux partir, je vais chercher dans mes livres…

- Merci Hokage-sama…

Et Sasuke partit. Il croisa Naruto dans le couloir qui avait réussit à se détacher (la force de l'amour) et qui lui choppa le bras. Le brun tressaillit et le repoussa.

- Oh mon chéri chou, tu es si distant, mais ça me plaît !

- Naruto, ferme là !

- Tout ce que tu veux mon chat à la crème de marron. (Miam)

Le brun se passa une main sur le visage et se tourna vers Naruto. Le blond le regardait avec un sourire de 600 mètres si ce n'est plus, ses beaux yeux bleus étincelaient… Sasuke détourna le regard en rougissant le plus discrètement possible.

- Mon Sasuchan qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

- Ne compte même pas me suivre !

- Mais mon chéri, maintenant que je me rends compte que je t'aime, je ne peux plus me séparer de toi.

- Naruto, ne m'approche pas, ne me suis pas, fiche moi la paix, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi mon petit ange en sucre (j'ai fouillé dans le répertoire de surnoms débiles), tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- NON ! Maintenant va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Le sourire de Naruto s'effaça un dixième de seconde pour revenir plus fort :

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, moi je suis fou amoureux de toi, alors je vais aller partout avec toi et tu vas forcément tomber amoureux de moi toi aussi !

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'es qu'un pauvre idiot, alors maintenant fiche moi la paix, barre toi.

- Tu es méchant, ma petite boîte de ramen, mais je t'aime quand même et je ferai tout pour toi !

- Alors laisse moi seul.

- D'accord, mais je reviendrai mon amour…

- C'est ça…

- Au revoir mon beau prince…

Une grosse goutte se forma sur le crâne de Sasuke, mais Naruto partit. Il soupira et prit le chemin pour chez lui les mains dans les poches.

Le beau blond lui aussi était rentré chez lui, mais pour une toute autre raison que celle d'être tranquille. Il fallait qu'il fasse craquer Sasuke, car son amour pour lui était infini… Depuis qu'il l'avait vu cet après midi à Ichikaru, il n'avait de cesse de penser à ses beaux yeux… Ses lèvres qui avaient l'air si succulentes. Il s'imaginait déjà faire de Sasuke son plat principal en conspirant avec lui-même pour s'introduire chez le brun cette nuit.

Sasuke s'était couché. L'après midi n'avait pas été de tout repos avec un Naruto devenant fou et lui avouant son amour d'une manière absolument bizarre. S'il n'était pas victime d'un sort, le blond avait certainement fait sauté ces derniers plombs, en tout cas à sa façon de faire, on ne voyait que trop bien qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, Naruto n'était vraiment pas du genre à appeler le brun « mon beau prince » ou « mon chou chocolaté » ou autre niaiserie du genre. Non, Naruto n'était pas comme ça et Sasuke ne le savait que trop bien. Et ça lui faisait mal de voir que l'amour que le blond ressentait était artificiel… Lui il aurait voulu… Non, il n'aurait rien voulu, il ferait mieux de dormir… M'enfin c'est sans compter sur le grincement qui se fait tout à coup sur le plancher. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que déjà il se retrouve écrasé par un sale gosse répondant au nom de Naruto. Le blond est à quatre pattes sur lui, il lui tient les poignets…

- Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- C'est évident, je vais te forcer à tomber amoureux de moi !

- Dégage !

- Mais tu vas voir, tu ne pourras pas résister !

- Casse toi !

Mais le blond n'écouta pas du tout. Le cœur de Sasuke battait super fort dans sa poitrine, Naruto était trop près de lui, s'il s'approchait plus…

Les paroles de Tsunade lui revinrent en mémoire : « tu pourrais en profiter »

En profiter…

- Naruto, vire toi de là, allez bouhmfmmmm

Le blond venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il essaya inutilement de se débattre, il craqua facilement.

En profiter…

Oh et puis mince, pourquoi pas après tout…

Naruto et lui s'embrassèrent passionnément, le blond lâcha doucement le brun pour pouvoir passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Le brun fit de même pour l'attirer plus contre lui. Puis ils finirent par se séparer et se regarder fixement, Naruto avait un petit air malicieux :

- Alors tu vois, je savais que tu ne résisterais pas…

Le brun ne dit rien, ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait craqué, qu'il aimait Naruto. Par exemple cet après-midi quand il était venu le voir à Ichikaru, le fait qu'Iruka-sensei le cherchait c'était un mytho, c'était juste pour passer un peu de temps avec lui, mais Naruto s'était soudain comporté tout bizarrement, comme maintenant où il commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou et passer ses mains sous son tee shirt… Sasuke sembla se réveiller d'un long rêve et repoussa Naruto de toutes ses forces, ce dernier se cassa la figure du lit :

- Aïeuh, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Casse toi Naruto !

- Mais euh… Pourquoi ? Tu semblais pourtant avoir craqué ma petite patate d'amour

- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, barre toi !

- Non je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, c'est parce que je t'aiiimmeuuuh

Ca sonnait trop faux… L'hokage lui avait dit d'en profiter mais il ne pouvait pas… Naruto n'était pas vraiment amoureux de lui, il avait juste quelque chose qui le forçait à être amoureux…

- Ta gueule, tu ne m'aimes pas !

- Si, mon beau mâle !

- Pff ! Arrête tes conneries et barre toi de chez moi.

- Mais Sasuchan

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, vire !

- Ma petite barre en chocolat…

- Naruto, putain, tu te casses où je dois te foutre dehors de force ?

- Et si je te dis un secret, tu voudras bien de moi ?

- Un secret ?

- Ouiii, j'ai un secret, je te le dis et en échange tu me laisses te dévorer !

- Je m'en fous de ton secret, maintenant dehors !

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? Je ne te plais pas ? Tu as bien pourtant accepté qu'on s'embrasse…

Naruto se mit à chouiner comme un gosse de deux ans. Non c'était certain il n'était pas dans son état normal, sa fierté lui aurait normalement interdit de pleurer devant Sasuke.

- Naruto, depuis quand tu m'aimes ?

- Depuis cet après midi, je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu étais craquant…

- Humm d'accord, et avant qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

- Euh… Ben je mangeais des ramen avec Hinata… Mais ça va t'avancer à quoi de savoir ça ?

- Te rendre ton état normal… Bon tu mangeais des ramen avec Hinata, je suis arrivé et tu es soudainement tombé amoureux de moi, c'est ça ?

- Moui… Mais je suis dans mon état normal, je suis juste amoureux de toi…

- Oui oui c'est ça !

Naruto mangeait des ramen avec Hinata et quand il est arrivé, le blond est soudain tombé amoureux de lui… Impossible, Hinata aurait… Bien sûr il savait que la jeune fille aimait Naruto depuis longtemps, mais de là à lui injecter quelque chose pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle, ce n'était pas son genre… Quoi qu'il en soit ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, le blond venait de regrimper sur le lit, cette fois-ci Sasuke ne se laissa pas avoir par surprise il choppa le bras de Naruto pour le jeter dehors… A peine lui prit-il le bras que le blond se plaignit :

- Aïeuh, ne me touche pas là ça fait mal, tout à l'heure avant que tu arrives un moustique m'a piqué et j'ai un gros bouton…

Un moustique… Est-ce que ça pourrait être ça ? Il n'avait jamais entendu qu'une piqûre de moustique rendait fou, mais peut-être que Naruto faisait une allergie ou un truc comme ça…

- Bon tu ne veux pas partir, alors on retourne chez l'Hokage

- Mais… Mais pourquoi mon ramen au miso ?

- Parce que tu viens et tu ne poses pas de question

- Il fait nuit… On pourrait y aller demain.

- Non maintenant ! Viens !

- Ok… De toute façon je te l'ai dit que je te suivrais au bout du monde

- C'est ça comme tu veux.

Sasuke emmena donc à nouveau Naruto chez l'Hokage. Cette dernière dormait tranquillement sur son bureau.

- On ferait mieux de ne pas la réveiller, c'est une folle, mais quand on la réveille c'est encore pire… Chuchota Naruto (attention Naruto chuchote, est-ce bien possible ce que j'écris là ?)

- Rien à foutre, si ça m'aide à me débarrasser de toi.

Sasuke secoua donc Tsunade qui ouvrit un œil prête à tabasser celui qui osait venir la déranger dans son sommeil.

- Sasuke, bordel, mais il fait nuit, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Est-ce qu'une allergie au moustique peut provoquer la folie chez quelqu'un…

- Pas que je sache

- Tss… Alors c'est pas ça !

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Juste avant que j'arrive Naruto s'est fait piqué par un moustique, et comme par hasard après il est tombé amoureux de moi

- Oooooh Sasuke-kun (il a dit plus de sasu-chan) tu t'inquiètes pour moi à cause de ce fichu moustique, tu es trop mignon…

- Un moustique… Hummm… On pourrait demander au clan Aburame, ils s'y connaissent plutôt bien question insecte… Bon on fera venir Shino demain matin, maintenant Sasuke, Naruto : DEHORS ! Je dors moi !

Le brun et le blond sortirent sans insister plus, une Tsunade en colère ça pouvait être super dangereux.

- Et maintenant tu veux faire quoi ?

- Très simple, Naruto tu vas dormir chez toi, et moi chez moi.

- Je veux venir avec toi !

- C'est hors de question !

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas de moi ?

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, et puis tu te fais des idées, tu n'es pas vraiment amoureux de moi…

- Si je t'aime vraiment !

- Non ! Ecoute moi bien, tu as dût être empoisonné ou quelque chose comme ça, c'est peut-être dût à cette piqûre de moustique, en tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, pigé ?

- Et alors ?

- Quoi et alors ?

- Et même si c'était vrai, même si je t'aimais à cause d'un moustique ou je sais pas quoi… Je t'aime quand même non ?

- Non tu ne m'aimes pas

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Tout à l'heure tu as eut l'air d'apprécier…

Sasuke tourna la tête, heureusement qu'il faisait nuit, il n'avait pas envie que Naruto voit qu'il rougissait :

- Tu m'énerves, rentre chez toi !

- Mon bébé d'amour tu n'as pas répondu à ma question

- Arrête avec ces surnoms ridicules !

- Alors tu préfères peut-être mon petit rat tout doux

- Non ! Rien du tout, arrête de m'appeler avec ces surnoms débiles et fiche moi la paix. Rentre chez toi Naruto, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire.

Le blond baissa la tête.

- D'accord comme tu veux… A demain alors

- C'est ça à demain…

Naruto réussit tout de même à lui voler un baiser avant de partir. Sasuke ne put pas réagir, le blond était déjà loin. Il soupira et rentra chez lui.

- Je ne veux pas profiter de lui, c'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai eut… J'aurais jamais dût écouter les bêtes conseils de Tsunade…

Il cogna dans un mur de colère, se mit en pyjamas et alla se coucher. Il s'endormit tout de même assez vite, après tout la journée l'avait épuisé.

A suivre…

Naruto : mon chou à la crème

Sasuke : grmbl

Naruto : ma petite étoile de mer

Sasuke s'énervant : gmblle

Naruto : ma choucroute parisienne

BOUM

L'autatrice : Sasuke pourquoi tu as balancé une table sur Naruto ?

Sasuke : pourquoi est ce que j'ai le droit à tous ses surnoms débiles ?

L'autatrice : je sais pas je trouvais ça marrant moi…

Sasuke : pff ! C'est ridicule oui

L'autatrice : bah va bien falloir que tu t'y habitues ouhouhouhou !

Sasuke : t'as encore fait combien de chapitre ?

L'autatrice : bah va mâter mon word… Dire que ça devait être un one shot… C'est raté ! 'Tout cas merciiii Inuka pour l'idée (que tu m'as forcé à utiliser lol)

Le moustique cupidon du début : bzzzzzz bzzz bzzz bzz (« et merde je vais me faire engueuler parce que j'ai raté la mission… »)

(Ah ouiii j'ai enfin acheté gravitation 6 éhéhéhéhé YOUPIIIIIIIII)


	2. Tous tes fantasmes

**Titre :** Méfiez-vous des moustiques.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** la seule chose qui m'appartient ici est le nom stupide du moustique-cupidon.

**Résumé :** Naruto apprend qu'il s'est fait piquer par un moustique-cupidon. Sasuke est dégoûté de la vie.

**Couple : **NaruSasu (oui dans ce sens là) parce que je pense toujours que Naruto est dominant dans cette histoire même s'il se comporte comme une femme battue.

**Note : **Bah beaucoup de fautes ! Et mes commentaires entre parenthèse.

**Note 2 :** L'idée ne m'appartient pas : elle appartient à Inuka suite à un rêve qu'elle a fait. Donc Inuka l'a rêvé et je l'ai écrit ! Enfin elle a rêvé l'idée de base, donc l'histoire du moustique (sauf qu'à la base il piquait sasuchan mais bon, vu que j'avais déjà fait un truc sur les pensés de sasuke…). Le reste je l'ai inventé et ça a tourné en fic dégoulinante et marschmallow… J'espère que tout ça vous plaira. Et merci à Inuka (bah je te l'offre cette fic puisque c'est toi qui m'a inspiré !)

Réponses aux commentaires :

**Pandanoux :** vouaiiiiiiiiis vive les fans de gravitation nyéhéhéh ! Et j'ai les 8 premiers épisodes de l'animée ! Est-ce que Sasuke va devenir un profiteur ? On verra uhu (enfin tu verras )

**Buzame :** yukiiii shuichiiiii ryuchiiii tatshuhaaaa tômaaaaa bon j'arrête lol, je les aime tous (sauf l'autre connard de chanteur des ask mais bon normal) Bonne lecture

**LM :** oui j'étais morte de rire tout en écrivant alors c'est vrai je me suis bien éclatée éhé ! Je met jamais trop longtemps à mettre les suites donc pas de soucis ouhou ! Et bien sûr vive Gravi !

**Clèm :** bah une à la fois lol ! Mais comme j'en ai pleins dans l'ordi (enfin moins là) bah je les met ! Enfin les songfics c'est différent et celle avec sasuke est possessif bah c'est différent aussi c'est pour ça qu'ils sont en même temps, sinon j'essaye de mettre une seule fic l'une après l'autre. Bah je sais pas, moi en écrivant et en relisant je trouve que Naruto domine plus que Sasuke, mais bon tu l'as peut-être pas vu de la même façon (dans tous les cas vu que y'aura pas de lemon ni rien on pourra pas dire si c'est un narusasu ou inversement). Et vouiii ils ont abandonné Hinata nyéhéhéhé ! Et je suis contente que mes répliques te plaisent

**Inunobaka :** buhuhu moi aussiiiiii

**yayoi26 :** Naruto n'oubliera rien

**tsuki :** vouaip j'aime les surnoms de Sasuke (ça change des bouts de glaçons, iceberg et autre) ! Et c'est gentil de s'inquiéter pour le moustique ! Et oui elle est pas si râtée que ça cette mission éhé ! Vive le Sasunaru narusasu !

**flamby :** non moi je veux pas de moustiques comme ça, c'était juste pour donner un exemple de cas désespéré et désespérant. Et donc comme tu me disais « la suite maintenant »… Bah la voilà enfin ! lol

**arwen :** la suite est faite

**BlackDreams :** merci bonne lecture

**lovely-mangas :** je suis pas prête de m'arrêter j'aime trop ça… M'enfin peut-être je ferai une petite pause à cause de la fac, mais pas longue, juste quelques semaines. (Et comme j'ai des fics d'avances on verra peut-être même pas la pause)

**magda :** bah cette fic va sûrement finir dans le guimauve… Vu ce que j'ai écris vers la fin. Je crois que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des trucs dégoulinant de partout ! J'essaye d'avoir un peu d'humour, qui parfois part en fumer. Enfin bon tant que ça finis pas en harlequin tout va bien (quand même quand même). Et euh… ma surprenante production ? Merci loool ! Enfin c'est pas que j'ai pas envie de vous faire languir c'est que de voir le chapitre pourrir sur mon word me donne envie de mettre la suite tout de suite lol.

**Yoshiko-sama :** merci et voilà la suite (qui est arrivé vite je pense)

**Nayade :** 6 chapitres exactement. Euh… et je m'égare aussi en lisant ton comm, parce que si j'imagine ça… j'imagine beaucoup de choses perverses…

**o-tokisan :** j'aime pas non plus les moustiques, surtout à cause du bruit chiant qu'ils font. Mais j'aime encore moins les araignées, donc ça va bien. Et pauvre Tsunade tout le monde vient la réveiller ! Mérite de se prendre des coups (je suis pareil quand on me réveille j'ai envie de tuer (mon portable parfois j'ai envie de le balancer mais bon)) ! Sinon bien le surnom (faut prendre le temps de le retenir lol) ! Moi aussi j'adore les surnoms débiles

* * *

Le lendemain quand Sasuke se réveilla, il sentit quelque chose contre son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un Naruto tout blottit contre lui. Il eut envie l'espace d'un instant de resserrer cette étreinte, mais il ne le fit pas et poussa le blond qui tomba par terre et se réveilla :

- Sasuke, mon amour, quelle merveilleuse apparition, qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ?

- Non Usuratonkachi, c'est toi qui es chez moi, et je voudrais bien savoir ce que tu fous ici ?

- Hein, mais euh…

- Me dis pas que tu es revenu pendant la nuit, bordel ! Tu sais que les gens ont une vie privée…

Sasuke se leva prêt à taper sur Naruto

- Non, mais attend, je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce que je fais ici… Euh je me suis endormi dans mon lit, et je me suis réveillé ici… Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien…

Bizarrement Naruto avait mit ses mains au dessus de son visage pour se protéger du poing de Sasuke, et il avait agit comme s'il était effrayé. C'était de pire en pire, le blond n'aurait pas dût agir comme une femme battue bordel !

- Est-ce que tu es du genre somnambule ?

- Hein ?

- Oui, est-ce que tu bouges la nuit ? Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé de t'endormir dans ton lit et de te réveiller ailleurs ?

- Euh… Oui quelque fois, mais jamais ici…

- Oui ben ça j'l'avais remarqué, abruti !

En tout cas, Naruto avait fait une crise de somnambulisme et était arrivé jusque dans son lit inconsciemment, est ce qu'on pouvait vraiment lui en vouloir ?

- C'est sûr, c'est la force de l'amour, je suis tellement amoureux de toi, que pendant la nuit je me suis dirigé vers chez toi en dormant…

Grr ! Mais il racontait vraiment n'importe quoi.

- Bon Naruto, on est le matin, on retourne voir Tsunade-sama, pour qu'elle fasse appelle à Shino.

- J'ai pas envie

- Quoi t'as pas envie ?

- Bah tu vas sûrement vouloir prouver que je ne t'aime pas vraiment, tout ça…

- C'est la vérité, Naruto !

- Mais non, c'est le coup de foudre…

- Ouais d'accord, tu t'es pas arrangé dans la nuit, on y va !

- De toute façon je te suivrai…

- Au bout du monde s'il le faut, je sais ! Allez go !

- Euh… Sasuke, tu veux vraiment qu'on y aille en pyjama ?

Le brun déglutit, jeta Naruto de sa chambre ferma à double tour et les volets aussi (on sait jamais à quel point il peut être pervers) puis s'habilla. Ensuite il sortit.

- Maintenant on y va !

- Mais je suis toujours en pyjama moi… Je peux pas sortir comme ça

- T'as pas le choix, on passe chez toi pour que tu t'habilles

- Mais…

- Viens, on passera par les toits pour que les gens ne te voient pas…

- Merci Sasuke chéri, t'es vraiment gentil

- Hmpf !

Mais il ne put s'empêche de rougir quand même un petit peu. Ils passèrent donc par les toits pour aller chez Naruto. Une fois là bas il resta dehors en attendant que le blond s'habille.

- Eh Sasuke, tu peux venir mâter mon corps de rêve si ça te chante !

- Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau (est ce que Sasuke est vraiment du genre à employer ces expressions débiles ?)

Quand Naruto fût prêt, ils se rendirent à nouveau chez Tsunade. Sauf qu'en chemin ils rencontrèrent Sakura.

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun ! Hurla-t-elle en lui sautant dessus.

Naruto vit rouge.

- SAKURAAAAAAAAA, lâche tout de suite MON Sasuke

- Hein ? Ton Sasuke ?

Le pauvre Sasuke soupira.

- Lâche moi Sakura on va voir l'Hokage…

- Mais attend il t'a appelé « mon Sasuke »

- Oui, il est la tendre prunelle de mes yeux, je l'aime plus que tout au monde, il est à MOI ! Sakura si tu le veux va d'abord falloir me passer sur le corps !

Sakura s'énerva et serra plus fort contre elle le bras du brun.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Sasuke n'est pas à toi !

Naruto choppa l'autre bras et le tira :

- Non, lâche le, c'est mon petit lapin chéri à moi !

- Mais t'es complètement dingue ma parole ! Fit remarquer Sakura en tirant le bras de Sasuke de son côté.

Naruto tira plus fort, Sakura également. Sasuke commençait à avoir mal au bras et n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire écarteler :

- Lâchez moi vous deux, bordel ! Je ne suis le Sasuke de personne c'est clair ? Maintenant Naruto on va chez l'Hokage !

Sakura lâcha le bras de Sasuke, Naruto garda l'autre et profita que la kunoichi l'ait lâché pour se serrer plus contre le brun puis il tira la langue à la jeune fille.

- Bon on y va mon petit poussin jaune !

Sasuke commençait à avoir très mal à la tête.

- Naruto lâche moi !

Mais Naruto n'écoutait pas et resserra son emprise

- Sasuke-kun tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Mais y a rien à expliquer, Sakura, il a pété un plomb et je l'emmène chez l'Hokage pour trouver pourquoi et aussi la solution pour régler ce problème et avoir la paix !

- Maintenant Sakura tu nous laisses tranquille, comme je te l'ai dit Sasuke est à moi, je ne te le laisserai jamais !

Sasuke se sentit soudainement très fatigué quand Naruto et Sakura recommencèrent à se hurler dessus.

- BON STOOOOOP MAINTENANT ! Naruto on y va !

Il partit donc en direction de chez l'Hokage, laissant Sakura planté sur la place, et Naruto toujours accroché à son bras le suivre gaiement.

Une fois chez l'Hokage, Tsunade fit appel à Shino, et lui expliqua brièvement la situation.

- Hum, une piqûre de moustique… Naruto viens voir ton bras.

Le blond montra son bras au gars aux insectes qui l'examina. Nous avions dit pour commencer cette histoire que Konoha ne connaissait pas les moustiques-cupidons, en fait si, le clan Aburame très adepte des insectes connaissait, sauf qu'il ignorait qu'il y en avait un nid à Konoha.

- Et bien, Naruto j'ai la bonne nouvelle de t'apprendre que tu as été piqué par un moustique-cupidon

- Un quoi ?

- C'est une race de moustique… Quand ils piquent les gens, les moustiques diffusent dans le sang une sorte de philtre d'amour ce qui te fait tomber amoureux immédiatement de la première personne que tu vois…

Bon au moins c'était clair pour Sasuke, Naruto n'était pas vraiment amoureux de lui, il le savait déjà, mais comme ça il en était sûr et encore plus détruit, merci les moustiques…

- Y a un moyen de se débarrasser de ça ?

- Et bien… Si mes souvenirs sont bons, la personne cessera d'être amoureuse seulement si elle réalise ses fantasmes…

Sasuke imita le fantôme, ses jambes lâchèrent et il se retrouva par terre. Naruto tout inquiet s'accroupit près de lui :

- Mon petit écureuil à la viennoiserie quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Shino, dit moi qu'il y a une autre solution

- Non, aucune… A la base les moustiques-cupidons agissent uniquement pour que deux personnes se réunissent enfin… Donc même si à la fin la personne perd ces faux sentiments ce n'est pas grave parce que normalement il y avait un minimum de sentiment entre les personnes…

- Je vois, mais pourquoi Naruto sur moi alors ?

- Et bien se ne sont que des moustiques, après tout je pense qu'ils peuvent aussi commettre des erreurs, peut-être que Naruto devait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre mais que ça a mal tourné

Naruto était avec Hinata… Bon sang, tout avait été manigancé pour que ses deux là se trouvent… C'est alors qu'au fond Naruto était amoureux de la jeune fille. Sasuke se releva en refusant l'aide que lui proposait le blond.

- Ma crème vanillée, tu es sûr que tu vas bien, tu as l'air malade.

- Naruto, écoute moi : il est HORS DE QUESTION que tu réalises tes fantasmes sur moi ok ? Même si tu as essayé hier ! Maintenant tu sais que tu es amoureux pour de faux, à cause de ce fichu moustique, alors tu m'oublies et tu tombes amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, d'Hinata par exemple, elle en sera ravie !

- Mais je ne veux pas t'oublier

- Tu ne comprends pas Naruto ? Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est faux ! Tout est faux ! Tu crois avoir des sentiments pour moi c'est tout ! Oublie moi

- Mais…

- OUBLIE MOI ! Bon merci Shino, merci Hokage-sama, moi j'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit !

Et il partit laissant Naruto, Shino et Tsunade seuls.

Le blond regarda Shino :

- Eh ! Dit moi que c'est une blague cette histoire de moustique-cupidon…

- Non c'est l'entière vérité. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait à Konoha, mais ils existent bel et bien. Regarde ta piqûre, elle est différente de celles des autres moustiques… Le bouton est trois fois plus gros et dix fois plus douloureux.

- Peut-être que quand il partira alors je n'aimerai plus Sasuke…

- Il ne partira pas. Le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser et de…

- Oui d'accord j'ai compris… réaliser ses fantasmes avec la personne…

Tsunade laissait la discutions allé bon train, elle s'était déjà ré endormis sur ses feuilles, après tout pour elle le problème était réglé.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment Sasuke alors…

- Non !

- Pourtant j'ai tellement l'impression.

- Ceci est dût au philtre.

- Alors je ferais mieux d'oublier Sasuke…

- Je ne sais pas si c'est possible…

- Peut-être que si j'arrive à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre…

- Peut-être.

- Merci Shino, bon je te laisse je vais aller voir Sasuke d'am… Enfin Sasuke

- Si tu vas le voir il sera difficile de l'oublier

- Je sais, mais il avait l'air assez mal alors je ne veux pas le laisser dans cet état, tu comprends, même si c'est dût à un moustique je l'aime…

- Ok ! Fais comme tu veux…

- J'y vais, bye !

- Ciao !

Et Naruto courut pour retrouver son petit cœur d'amour… Euh Sasuke !

Sasuke était entrain de détruire la forêt à coup d'entraînement. Dire que normalement le blond aurait dût tomber amoureux d'Hinata… Si les moustiques avaient prévu ça, c'était bien qu'à la base il avait des sentiments pour elle mais qu'il ne le voyait pas. Et lui il l'aimait tellement… Naruto ne l'aimerait jamais réellement, il lui fallait un philtre d'amour. Sasuke se vengea sur un pauvre arbre qui se détruisit sous le coup.

- Si tu continus comme ça, il ne va plus y avoir beaucoup d'arbre à Konoha

- Naruto, comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'y suis allez au feeling…

- D'abord je t'ai demandé de m'oublier, alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu avais l'air triste… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi tu es triste, mais je n'aime pas ça, je voudrais pouvoir t'aider

- Tu veux m'aider ? Disparaît de ma vie, casse toi !

Le blond sauta de son arbre où il était juché :

- Tu ne veux plus qu'on soit ami ?

- On n'a jamais été ami !

- Mais si, on était ami, malgré notre rivalité, non ?

- …

- En tout cas je t'ai toujours considéré comme ça.

- Tu dis ça à cause du philtre d'amour

- Non ! C'est vrai. Tu sais là je t'aime d'amour, je suis vraiment amoureux de toi, je le sens dans tout mon être, j'ai du mal à croire que se soit dût à un stupide moustique mais bon… Seulement je ne te mens pas quand je te dis que tu es un ami…

- Je suppose que tu veux réaliser tes fantasmes sur moi ?

- Non !

- Aha, c'est pas ce que tu disais hier…

- Oui mais hier je ne savais pas qu'en faisant ça j'arrêterais de t'aimer…

- Hein ?

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je t'aime, que se soit dût à un moustique ou autre chose, et je ne veux pas oublier ça, en tout cas pas en couchant avec toi, se serait vraiment trop triste. Peut-être que pour t'oublier je devrai tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre…

- Ouais c'est ça, va tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, comme d'Hinata par exemple…

- Pourquoi elle ?

- C'est sûrement d'elle que tu devais tomber amoureux à la base, après tout c'était avec elle que tu étais hier… Je suis juste arrivé au mauvais moment.

- D'accord mais mon petit chér… Enfin Sasuke, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es triste…

- Je ne suis pas triste

- Menteur !

- Je ne suis pas triste

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Je ne suis pas triste, fiche moi la paix.

Sasuke voulut frapper Naruto pour qu'il s'en aille, mais le blond arrêta son coup assez facilement et garda le poing du brun dans sa main.

- Tu n'es pas triste, mais tu te bas n'importe comment… Conclusion : tu es triste !

- Pff ! Et même si c'est le cas, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Peut-être, mais je t'aime et je veux t'aider.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas

- Si je t'aime

- A cause d'un stupide moustique

- C'est vrai, mais en attendant je t'aime quand même

- Ca ne compte pas…

- C'est ça qui te rend triste ?

- Hein ?

- Et bien que je ne t'aime qu'à cause d'un moustique…

Sasuke détourna le regard. Son poing était toujours dans la main de Naruto. Le blond le regarda puis examina sa main, doucement glissa ses doigts dans le poing fermé et força la main à s'ouvrir, puis il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Sasuke. Le brun se retourna pour regarder leurs mains l'une dans l'autre, il eut un petit sourire triste et enleva sa main.

- Sasuke ?

Le dénommé s'assit par terre et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça Naruto… C'est encore plus douloureux que quand tu m'embrasses…

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux dire, hier quand tu m'as embrassé, c'était avec force... Là… Quand tu fais ça… On dirait que t'as pleins de tendresse… C'est insupportable… Surtout en sachant que tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Pourtant je suis amoureux de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non

- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu n'étais pas sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour…

- En fait tu es triste parce que tu veux que je t'aime pour de vrai, c'est ça ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, Naruto s'accroupit près de lui et souleva la tête de Sasuke pour qu'il le regarde, mais il détourna les yeux.

- Tu es amoureux de moi, c'est ça ?

Mais le brun resta silencieux.

- Comme hier tu ne réponds pas…

- Naruto, tu es vraiment un crétin. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ok ? Tout d'abord tu m'appelles par des surnoms débiles, tu ne me lâche plus, tu dis et répètes que tu m'aimes, tu as peur que je te frappe, tu chouines quand je te repousses, tu t'occupes de moi quand je suis triste : mais tout ça c'est dût à une fichu piqûre de moustique tu comprends ? S'il ne t'avait jamais piqué, ou si je n'étais pas arrivé à ce moment là, soit tu serais tranquillement tout seul dans ton coin, soit tu serais pendu aux sandales d'Hinata. Maintenant, éloigne toi de moi, va ailleurs m'oublier.

Naruto se releva, et tristement dit :

- Tu es mon poisson aux amandes (il les auras tous fait), je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, même si je dois oublier tout cet amour fictif…

- Et ben va, et laisse moi seul.

Le blond partit doucement, Sasuke releva les yeux pour le regarder, puis il souleva la main que Naruto avait prit dans la sienne. Il se releva et enfonça son poing dans l'arbre le plus proche.

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Même si Shino lui avait expliqué que l'amour qu'il ressentait n'était pas réel, même si Sasuke le soutenait, on voyait que ces deux là n'étaient pas à sa place. Dur de croire que son amour n'était pas réel quand on le sent bien encré en soit. Difficile de se dire que tout ce qu'on ressent est faux…

Ok ! Il s'était soudainement sentit amoureux de Sasuke, comme un coup de foudre, pouf. Mais quelle importance ? Il n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que tout ceci n'était dût qu'à une piqûre de moustique.

- Bon c'est d'Hinata que j'aurais dût tomber amoureux, alors allons la voir, pour oublier mon petit bébé d'amour chéri… Enfin je voulais dire pour oublier Sasuke.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait le voilà partit en direction de la maison des Hyuuga pour voir Hinata. Une fois là bas, un servant le dirige dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

- Bonjour Hinata-chan

La Hyuuga se mit à rougir, étonné de voir Naruto ici. Mais elle se souvint de la scène passée la veille à Ichikaru et se remit les idées bien en place :

- Bonjour Naruto-kun… Tu n'es pas avec Sasuke-kun ?

- Hein ?

- Hier… Hier tu as dis que…

- Oh ! Oui j'ai dis ça… En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment amoureux de Sasuke, j'ai été piqué par un moustique-cupidon et depuis je crois l'être, c'est tout.

- Tu n'es pas amoureux de Sasuke-kun ?

- Eh non, pas vraiment… Même si j'en ai l'impression.

Hinata lâcha un petit soupire de soulagement.

- Hinata, je crois qu'en fait le moustique-cupidon voulait que je tombe amoureux de toi, mais Sasuke est arrivé au mauvais moment…

La jeune fille recommença à rougir, elle n'avait franchement rien à envier aux tomates.

- Euh… Je… Tu…

- Alors tu vois… Je me disais que si on sortait ensemble je pourrais oublier Sasuke…

Etait-il bien possible de rougir aussi fort que ça ? Bon sang, mais à côté un champ de coquelicot aurait semblé pâle quoi…

- Euh… Tu… Je

- Je ne voudrais pas profiter de toi… Enfin je veux dire si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, je…

Hinata se dit que aussi timide qu'elle soit, c'était sa chance, alors il fallait qu'elle la saisisse.

- Euh… C'est … C'est d'accord… Naruto-kun…

- Merci Hinata-chan.

Et voilà comment Hinata et Naruto se retrouvèrent à sortir ensemble.

Pourtant le blond n'avait pas vraiment envie d'oublier Sasuke. Il n'en avait même pas du tout envie. Fictif ou pas, il l'aimait… Mais le brun ne le voyait pas comme ça, et il ne pouvait rien y faire, il ne voulait pas que Sasuke souffre. Alors il l'oublierait comme son ami lui avait demandé.

A suivre…

Sasuke : je…

L'autatrice : toi la ferme je veux même pas t'entendre !

Sasuke : mais…

L'autatrice : j'ai dis silence ! Je crois que je vais coller Naruto avec Hinata finalement.

Sasuke : Pourquoi ?

L'autatrice : va lire le chapitre 306 enfoiré et tu comprendras ! Profites-en pour changer de fringue t'es laid en Orochimaru.

Sasuke : ok ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu parles comme ça… Tu m'en veux encore pour le chapitre 306

L'autatrice : je suis pas prête à l'oublier… Regarder avec indifférence Naruto… Non mais je suis pas prête à te pardonner je te le jure. Tiens d'ailleurs ma prochaine fic… GRRR ! J'ai même pas la motivation à te faire souffrir ! Viens ici Naruchan, je vais te consoler moi…

Naruto : steuplet ne me met pas avec Hinata, pardonne à Sasuke, c'est Masashi Kishimoto qu'à dût trop fumer… Il ne tardera pas à me sauter dessus sûrement…

L'autatrice pas convaincue : je sais bien que ça arrivera pas.

Sasuke : enfin bon pour la fic je voulais dire…

L'autatrice : je te demande pas ton avis. Par contre mes petits fans n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner le votre

'Va lire gravitation pour se consoler, au moins Yuki est gentil (ou presque)'


	3. Aime moi

**Titre :** Méfiez-vous des moustiques.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** la seule chose qui m'appartient ici est le nom stupide du moustique-cupidon.

**Résumé :** Naruto essaye d'oublier Sasuke, mais le brun ne l'aide pas beaucoup…

**Couple : **Et bien NaruSasu (peu importe le sens, tant qu'ils sont ensembles)

**Note : **Bah beaucoup de fautes ! Et mes commentaires entre parenthèse.

**Note 2 :** L'idée ne m'appartient pas : elle appartient à Inuka suite à un rêve qu'elle a fait. Donc Inuka l'a rêvé et je l'ai écrit ! Enfin elle a rêvé l'idée de base, donc l'histoire du moustique (sauf qu'à la base il piquait sasuchan mais bon, vu que j'avais déjà fait un truc sur les pensés de sasuke…). Le reste je l'ai inventé et ça a tourné en fic dégoulinante et marschmallow… J'espère que tout ça vous plaira. Et merci à Inuka (bah je te l'offre cette fic puisque c'est toi qui m'a inspiré !)

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**nerwende :** vi Sasuke a de jolies surnoms, nyéhéhé, ça lui irait bien dans le manga uhu voilà la suite tant attendue mdrr

**buzame :** bah moi je le trouve toujours aussi mimi, sauf que les fringues lui vont pas (l'aurait mieux fait de l'habiller tout nu… (Comment ça je suis qu'une grosse vicieuse ?)) ! J'aime pas trop Neji, mais folle de Kiba (et la taille d'Akamaru ôO) Et la suite aujourd'hui !

**lablonde :** ouaip j'aurais pas pu faire un OS, trop longue…

**tsuki :** non non non pas avec Hinata lool ! en tout cas pas longtemps, parce que… BAAAAAAAH ! vive le sasunaru a tout jamais éhéhé ! (loukoum au miel… looool)

**Clèm : **bouahahahahahahaha ! Quand on sait ce que devient Sakura dans cette fic… Ah mince ya que moi qui sait (et ma sœur et inuka qui l'ont lu en avant première mais bon), euh… Kakashi et Jiraya n'apparaissent pas du tout dans cette histoire. En fait ils sont en période de congé donc pas de prof, pas de missions ! C'était pour rendre plus facile la chose ! (Fainéante la mari)

**Pandanoux :** le regard indifférent… Le regard indifférent… 'recommence à chouiner' ! Bon bref c'est vrai que le look est pas gégé, mais bon… On va faire avec, pi il changera quand Naruto va le ramener… Parce qu'il va réussir à le ramener 'croise les doigts' ! Bah disons que Yuki (enfin EIRI Yuki, pas l'autre salop de connard de merde de (pardon pour les grossièretés) de Yuki dont il a prit le nom… euh bref)) donc je disais que EIRI bah il est pas si méchant… Je sais pas, il est pas pareil que sasuchan en tout cas ! Ces deux là ont leur propre raison… Et j'ai aussi été déçu par l'animée, heureusement que le manga est là ! Vivement que le 7 sorte nyahahahah

**LM :** 6 chapitres ! (Et Eiri n'est pas si méchant…)

**Hlo :** ouaip moi j'y ai pensé, mais il faut avouer que moi je suis débile loool ! (vive la débilité folie schizophrénie… Comment ça je suis qu'une grosse narcissique… lol)

**Chise :** bah je crois qu'à choisir je préfère encore le sasusaku que je déteste au naruhina que je méprise… ouaip bah le chapitre 306 est décevant, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je ne lirai pas la suite… et Mosieur Kishi ne fera jamais de Sasunaru (dommage) je penche pour un narusaku, nous verrons bien !

**Ninoune :** c'est pas un don, c'est juste que j'idolâtre ce couple alors ça me donne pleins d'idées uhu ! Et où je vais les chercher ? Et bien là c'est sur un rêve d'Inuka, d'autre fois sur des rêves que j'ai fais, ou des films que j'ai regardé et aimer, des histoires d'amour qui me trotte dans la tête, des pensés stupides tout à coup… Pleins de trucs m'inspirent…

Nouille : si seulement il pouvait les lire… j'en serais la première flattée ! Cependant je ne pense pas qu'il finirait en Sasunaru…

**Lady Sam :** ouaiiiis tout d'accord avec toi, vive le sasunaru, et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Yuni :** merci ! et la suite !

**Yoshiko-sama :** et je peux continuer cette fic et d'autres éhé ! (Enfin sur le coup j'étais vraiment déprimé et voulait tout supprimer et avait l'impression de servir à rien et je voulais arrêter d'écrire des fics mais bon… C'est passé lol) ! et j'espère que le sasunaru sera à la hauteur de tes espérances (quel phrase ! lol)

**o-tokisan :** l'amour beau ? euh bof… Le sasunaru c'est beauuuu vi, leur amour aussi ! Mais vu que je ne crois pas en l'amour hum j'ai du mal à le trouver beau ou laid ! lol ! Mais vive les moustiques cupidons qui s'en prennent à Naruto pour réunir Sasuke et Naruto, mon couple préféré éhé ! Et je me méfie des moustiques ne t'inquiète pas lol !

**Kirailla :** ne te gène pas, fait morfler Hinata, nyéhéhéhéhéhé ! Mais Sasuke est beau même en Orochimaru, c'est juste qu'il a moins de classe…

**Flamby :** tu sais très bien ce que je pense du naruhina, donc inutile de te faire un dessin uhu et puis comme tu me connais bien (enfin un petit peu) tu sais que ça va finir en sasunaru donc inutile de te le préciser lol ! Et je n'ai pas tant de productivité que ça, mais merci quand même !

* * *

Sasuke marchait les mains dans les poches, un air renfrogné sur le visage. Ca faisait au moins un jour et demi qu'il n'avait pas vu Naruto, bon ok, il lui avait demandé de l'oublier et de lui fiche la paix, mais quand même, l'autre idiot n'était pas obligé de lui obéir à la lettre. Il aurait bien voulu le voir un petit peu, même juste l'entre percevoir un dixième de seconde… Et son vœu fut exaucé :

- EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH SASUUUKEEEEE-KUUUUUNNNN (bouahahaha je voudrais bien que naruchan l'appelle comme ça une fois, pour voir sa tronche « oh non ! une autre groupie » bouahahaha)

Enfin bon, on repassera pour la discrétion, mais au moins il allait pouvoir voir Naruto, il se retourna doucement vers lui. Il regarda quelques instants son sourire de 18 mètres (comme les fourmis (pour les fans de Robert Desnos)), puis passa à côté où il y avait Hinata, enfin son regard finit sur les mains de la brune et du blond qui étaient l'une dans l'autre. Il prit un air froid, ignora royalement Naruto, et reprit son chemin. Il lui avait dit d'aller voir Hinata, mais il ne pensait pas que le blond le ferait. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto l'aime fictivement… Mais ça aurait été bien s'il était tombé réellement amoureux de lui. Enfin bon c'était beau de rêver.

- Eh ! Sasuke-kun, pourquoi tu m'ignores.

- Usuratonkachi ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles Sasuke-kun ?

- Bah tu préfères peut-être Sasu-chan, ou mon bébé d'amour, ou…

- Non ! Appelle moi Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun, je trouve ça mignon.

- Je suis pas sûr que ta copine apprécie.

- Oh ! Ah oui ! Je ne t'ai pas dit, je sors avec Hinata-chan maintenant.

Hinata se mit à rougir, ce qui énerva Sasuke qui reprit son chemin.

- Attend Sasuke-kun !

- Quoi ? Tu es avec Hinata non ? Alors viens pas me tourner autour.

- Oui… Mais on reste ami non ?

- Hmpf

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Si, c'est bon, on reste ami. Allez bye !

- Attend, si on est ami, tu peux venir manger avec nous à Ichikaru

- Non merci, je ne sais pas jouer de violon

- Hein ?

- Tu es avec Hinata, je vous laisse en tête à tête, salut !

- Attend…

Mais Sasuke ne le laissa pas ajouter autre chose, il reprit son chemin et s'éloigna. Naruto tendit la main comme pour le retenir, puis la baissa, soupira.

- Naruto-kun ?

Il se tourna vers Hinata-chan en souriant :

- Bon ben allons-y tous les deux alors.

- Oui !

Naruto fit semblant de s'enjouer et entraîna avec une fausse gaieté Hinata au restaurant de ramen.

Sasuke continuait de marcher les mains dans les poches avec une mine encore plus renfrognée.

- SASUUKEEEE-KUUUUN

Il n'était pas du tout, du tout, du tout d'humeur à se supporter Sakura. Il essaya de marcher plus vite et de la semer, mais quand la jeune fille le poursuivait elle le rattrapait toujours.

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Rien

- Tu veux qu'on aille se balader ensemble

- Non

- Euh… Ok… Alors tu veux faire quelque chose avec moi ?

Il soupira prêt à nouveau à dire non… Et puis il revit Naruto avec Hinata. Il grogna intérieurement en maudissant tous les dieux, les Hokage, le destin, son salop de frère, les moustiques-cupidons, les ninjas, et tout le reste, il le fit parce que Naruto ne l'aimait pas réellement et puis aussi à cause de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- D'accord.

Sakura en fut super surprise, mais son sourire s'agrandit.

- Et tu veux faire quoi ?

- Allons manger des ramen à Ichikaru.

La jeune fille accepta. Alors elle et Sasuke se dirigèrent vers le restaurant de ramen. Le brun se demandait ce qu'il était en train de foutre, il voulait rendre jaloux Naruto, mais… Mais la vérité c'était qu'il serait sûrement jaloux toujours à cause de sa piqûre de moustique.

Naruto se grattait le bras, son fichu bouton lui faisait de plus en plus mal, surtout quand il était loin de Sasuke. Comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas avec la bonne personne. Mais son amour n'était pas réel alors…

- Tu… Tu ne devrais pas le gratter comme ça… Tu vas avoir encore plus mal…

Naruto sourit devant la sympathie d'Hinata. Il devrait facilement tomber amoureux d'elle, elle est gentille, s'occupe toujours de lui, ne le traite pas tout le temps de crétin comme Sasuke, et elle sait sourire elle au moins. Oui, voilà, elle le méritait plus que l'autre idiot… Attendez…. Ne venait-il pas de penser que Sasuke n'était qu'un idiot ? Pourtant depuis qu'il avait été piqué, les pensés qu'il avait pour le brun avait toujours été positive et coloré. Alors est-ce que ça fonctionnait ? Est-ce qu'il était en train d'oublier Sasuke et de tomber amoureux d'Hinata ? Il y réfléchit quelques secondes… Juste quelques secondes parce qu'à ce moment là Sasuke entra à Ichikaru, il se mit à sourire, peut-être que le brun avait changé d'avis… Sauf qu'il était accompagné de Sakura qui s'était agrippé à son bras et qu'il alla s'asseoir ailleurs.

Sasuke avait calculé son coup, il s'était assit ni trop loin, ni trop près de Naruto. Juste assez pour que le blond le voie bien en compagnie de Sakura et puisse être jaloux.

Naruto sentit tout son être s'enflammer, d'où cette fille aux cheveux roses allait à Ichikaru en compagnie de SON Sasuke ? Du calme, du calme, après tout il n'était pas vraiment amoureux de Sasuke, tout ça c'était la faute de ce moustique, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur son repas avec Hinata. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de Sakura…

- Naruto-kun, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, bien sûr, Hinata-chan tout va très bien.

Après tout Sasuke pouvait bien sortir avec qui il voulait, il n'était plus du tout amoureux de lui, mais d'Hinata, et d'abord il ne l'avait jamais aimé c'était juste à cause de sa piqûre.

Sasuke regardait Naruto du coin de l'œil, il voyait bien que le blond réagissait, mais bizarrement il ne faisait rien. Sasuke devait en rajouter une couche… Non il ne devait pas, Naruto était juste jaloux à cause d'un moustique… Mais ça le rendait malade de voir le blond avec l'autre brune. Ca le rendait malade de jalousie alors que c'était lui qui lui avait demandé d'aller avec elle. On ne sait pas pourquoi pendant qu'il était perdu en pleine réflexion, Sakura en profita pour l'embrasser. Il sursauta sous le choc.

Naruto enragea. Il oublia totalement qu'il était censé oublier Sasuke et sortir avec Hinata. Il se leva, s'approcha de Sakura et du brun. Il les regarda méchamment :

- Sakura-chan, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne sors pas avec Hinata ?

- S… Si…

- Alors Sasuke-kun n'est plus à toi…

- Sakura a raison. Tu ne m'aimes qu'à cause de ce moustique, tu ferais mieux de retourner voir Hinata.

- Mais…

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'oublier ! Usuratonkachi !

Naruto le regarda, regarda Sakura, puis se tourna vers Hinata qui assistait à la scène sans trop savoir quoi faire. Le blond non plus ne savait pas quoi faire, il aimait Sasuke à cause d'un moustique il le savait que c'était faux et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, il n'arrivait pas à vraiment aimer Hinata malgré sa gentillesse, son sourire, sa timidité naturelle, il préférait toujours l'autre imbécile qui ne le méritait pas. Deuxième fois qu'il pensait du mal de Sasuke…

- Baka, reste pas planté là, retourne la rejoindre.

Bien sûr Sasuke ne voulait pas qu'il la rejoigne, mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

- Sasuke-kun a l'air de me préférer à toi Naruto ! Alors fiche nous la paix.

Le blond toujours de dos serra les poings, ses épaules se mirent à trembler.

- Naruto, tu ne m'aimes pas de toute façon, tu le sais bien, alors dégage !

Naruto se retourna, il avait les larmes aux yeux, il gifla Sasuke :

- Oui je sais que je ne t'aime pas pour de vrai, tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi méchant.

Et il partit en courant de chez Ichikaru en laissant son bol de ramen et Hinata.

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres, il n'aimait pas avoir fait pleurer Naruto. Il passa une main sur sa joue, ça ne lui avait pas fait mal… Enfin pas physiquement. Mais son cœur lui avait sentit le choc. Il regarda Sakura, il se tourna vers Hinata, puis revint vers Sakura. Tout ça c'était stupide, juste parce que Naruto l'aimait fictivement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas profiter de lui et aussi parce que ça lui faisait mal que ce ne soit pas un véritable amour… Pourtant Naruto malgré que se soit faux avait dit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, même l'oublier s'il le fallait… Et lui il aimait Naruto, il l'aimait véritablement, et il le faisait souffrir, franchement quel idiot. Il se leva et partit à la poursuite du blond.

Naruto s'était assit sur la balançoire en face de l'académie et laissa ses larmes coulées. Il avait mal au cœur. Et c'était dur, parce qu'il se disait que ce mal de cœur était aussi faux que son amour ou que sa jalousie. Tout cela était faux, mais il souffrait quand même. Il se balança un peu, tout doucement… Il sentit tout à coup des mains dans son dos qui le poussait pour qu'il aille plus haut. Il se retourna pour voir qui s'était, il failli perdre l'équilibre et se remit droit.

- Usuratonkachi, fais attention si tu ne veux pas te casser la figure.

- Sasuke…

Le brun le poussa plus vite et plus haut.

- Sasuke, tu veux te faire pardonner ?

- Me faire pardonner quoi ?

- D'avoir été méchant !

- Si tu m'aimes, tu devrais être capable de me pardonner

- Non, parce que tu te souviens je ne t'aime pas vraiment…

Sasuke le poussa plus fort :

- Oui…

- En fait, je croyais que tu étais amoureux de moi, mais je me suis trompé…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu étais avec Sakura tout à l'heure, et puis si tu étais amoureux alors tu te ficherais que je t'aime pour de vrai ou pas tu en profiterais sûrement…

Sasuke arrêta la balançoire d'un coup en choppant Naruto. Il serra le blond tout contre lui, engouffra son visage dans ses cheveux, et resta silencieux.

- Sasuke ?

- Hum ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Mais il ne répondit pas du tout, il se laissa juste tombé en arrière en retenant toujours Naruto qui se cassa la figure sur lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu veux me tuer ?

Le brun garda le silence. Naruto prit les bras qui l'enserrait, les repoussa et se retourna sur Sasuke pour le regarder. Le brun repassa ses bras autour de lui et le serra à nouveau.

- Je voudrais… je…

- Tu voudrais quoi Sasuke ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que… J'aimerais…

- ?

- … Mais tu n'es pas vraiment amoureux de moi…

- Tu voudrais que je t'oublie c'est bon je sais !

- Non !

- Quoi non ?

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies, pas vraiment… Je…

- Tu ?

- Je voudrais que ton amour soit réel… Je voudrais vraiment que tu m'aimes pour de vrai et pas à cause d'un moustique…

- Tu voudrais ça ?

- Je voudrais que tu sois amoureux rien que de moi et véritablement…

- …

- Mais toi tu avais sûrement des sentiments pour Hinata…

- …

- Et moi, je suis amoureux de toi…

- Mais… Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses ?

- Je ne veux pas profiter de toi, je ne veux pas être avec toi si ton amour est fictif.

Naruto leva doucement la tête vers celle de Sasuke.

- Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas vrai, mais je t'aime…

- …

- Sasuke, je t'aime. J'ai du mal à croire que ça n'est dût qu'à cause d'un moustique. Que je me sentes aussi bien près de toi, que mon cœur batte aussi vite et fort quand tu es là, que j'ai envie de toujours être avec toi et que tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là, c'est impossible que se soit faux… Je… Ca me fait tellement mal de me dire que ce que je ressens est peut-être un mensonge.

- Naruto…

- J'ai tellement l'impression de t'aimer. Ca me semble tellement vrai. En plus je te fais souffrir à cause de ça…

Le brun prit le visage de Naruto entre ses mains, se releva un peu et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, puis se sépara :

- C'est toi qui souffres le plus, Naruto… Mais il y a une solution pour que tu oublies…

- Non, c'est hors de question !

- Mais…

- Je ne veux pas t'oublier de un, et ensuite ça va te faire encore plus souffrir si je fais un truc pareil. Tu m'entends ? Je refuse de faire ça, pour après me dire « oh tiens je ne t'aime plus tout à coup » et partir et te laisser seul.

- Mais ça me fait encore plus mal de te voir avec Hinata…

- Alors je ne sortirai plus avec elle.

- Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état toute ta vie, juste parce que tu ne veux pas me faire souffrir

- Si je le peux !

Naruto se releva pour prouver qu'il pouvait très bien vivre comme ça toute sa vie. Mais le brun se remit debout et le prit dans ses bras :

- Usuratonkachi... Moi non plus je ne peux pas te laisser souffrir.

- Alors il faut trouver un autre moyen de se débarrasser de cette piqûre de moustique. Quelque chose qui ne te fera pas souffrir et qui me rendra mon état normal.

- On a déjà la solution

- J'ai dit un autre moyen ok ? Je refuse de te faire ça !

Le brun resserra son étreinte.

- Et s'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ?

- Alors je resterai dans cet état toute ma vie, point. J'aime t'aimer, ça me dérange pas, le seul truc qui sera chiant sera cette piqûre qui me fait super mal.

- Viens voir...

Sasuke prit le bras de Naruto, poussa doucement sa veste et regarda le bouton. Il posa doucement ses lèvres dessus, puis passa sa langue, le blond frissonna et retira son bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je te soigne !

- C'est pas en léchant que ça va partir, baka !

Naruto s'essuya le bras et remit correctement sa veste pour cacher le bouton.

- Et puis ça me fait pas mal là maintenant, seulement quand je suis loin de toi, comme pour me rappeler que je dois pas m'éloigner et… Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Tu viens de me traiter de baka…

- Ben et alors ?

- Naruto, tu viens de me traiter de baka, en ce moment t'es plutôt du genre à m'appeler par un surnom débile… Peut-être que tu es entrain de retrouver ton état normal, tout doucement…

- Mais oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison, tout à l'heure aussi je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un idiot ou un imbécile… Peut-être que finalement les effets se dissipent…

- Depuis quand tu penses ça ?

- Depuis que je suis avec Hinata

Sasuke perdit son entrain :

- Bon bah, retourne vers elle, c'est sûrement elle la solution.

- Non, tu vas souffrir

- Idiot, de toute façon dans tous les cas je vais souffrir parce que tu vas arrêter de m'aimer !

- Alors j'ai la solution !

- Hein, quoi ? Tu veux qu'on te coupe le bras ?

- Mais non, abruti ! Si on me coupe le bras, je ne pourrai pas être Hokage !

- Alors quoi ?

- Et bien… Il me suffit de réellement tomber amoureux de toi…

- Ahaha ! Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

- Je resterai toujours avec toi, au bout d'un moment mon amour sera bien obligé d'être réel non ?

- Même si c'est le cas, comment comptes tu t'en rendre compte ?

- Je sais pas…

- Usuratonkachi !

- C'est pas grave, je compte bien tomber amoureux de toi pour de vrai.

- Humm, je veux pas tout embrouillé mais peut-être dis-tu ça uniquement parce que tu es sous l'emprise de ce philtre d'amour, avant tu n'aurais peut-être pas voulu tomber amoureux de moi.

- Tu compliques franchement tout, on s'en fout de tout ça. D'abord je ne me souviens même plus ce que je ressentais avant pour toi, c'est comme si les sentiments que j'éprouve aujourd'hui m'ont fais oublier ce que j'éprouvais vraiment, alors quelle importance ?

- Tu aimais sûrement Hinata

- T'étais dans mon cœur pour le savoir ?

- Mais…

- On s'en fout Sasuke, franchement, on s'en fout… Je t'aime pour de faux, il suffit juste que je t'aime pour de vrai et le problème sera réglé.

- Je…

Il s'éloigna doucement du blond :

- C'est ok ! Je veux bien, même si je ne sais pas du tout comment tu vas t'y prendre. Mais si jamais tu te rends compte de la fausseté de tes sentiments, si tu commences à ne plus m'aimer, si tout à coup ces sentiments fictifs disparaissent, alors je ne veux pas que tu te forces à m'aimer juste parce que tu l'as dit… Ok ?

- Marché conclu !

Le blond se mit à sourire comme s'il avait soudain remporté un grand prix de loterie et tapa dans la paume de Sasuke pour conclure leur accord.

- Yosh ! Bon maintenant faut que j'aille préparer mes affaires.

- Hein ?

- Bah oui, baka, j'ai dis que je resterai toujours avec toi non ? Donc… Je vais m'installer chez toi.

- Quoi ? Non, non, pas moyen que tu viennes habiter chez moi.

- Pourquoi ?

Sasuke se mit à rougir fortement, tourna le dos à Naruto pour pas qu'il le voit et essaya de s'expliquer :

- Parce que… euh… d'abord je ne sais pas où tu vas dormir et…

- Bah dans le canapé…

- Euh… Même… Tu ne peux pas venir vivre chez moi

- Je te promets d'être soigneux, de ne pas foutre le bordel, de pas prendre toute l'eau chaude à la douche, de te laisser regarder ce que tu veux à la télé, de payer la bouffe si tu veux.

- Non, je ne veux pas, je refuse, tu vis chez toi et moi chez moi. C'est tout.

- Je ne comprends pas, tu me dis que tu m'aimes, mais tu ne veux pas que je vive chez toi…

- C'est justement le problème tu vois !

- Contradictoire plutôt, tu ne veux pas que je vive chez toi parce que tu m'aimes. Je suis largué là.

Bon sang qu'est ce que Naruto pouvait être lent du cerveau parfois.

- Naruto… Faut vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ? Je… Si tu vis avec moi… Je vais craquer… Je veux dire je vais encore plus avoir envie d'être avec toi…

- Je m'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis sûr que tu es capable de te contrôler. Donc c'est décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je m'installe chez toi.

Sasuke savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire changer d'avis Naruto, parce que quand il avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de la déloger. Alors il s'avoua vaincu :

- Ok ! Fais comme tu veux !

- Merci Sasuchan chéri, c'est toujours un plaisir de coopérer avec toi.

- Evite les surnoms débiles si tu ne veux pas que je change d'avis.

- Désolé, je trouve ça trop mignon. Bon j'y vais, on se retrouve ce soir chez toi, à tout à l'heure mon petit caramel… Euh enfin Sasuke.

Il regarda le blond s'éloigner complètement impuissant, la situation lui échappait totalement. S'il avait été Shikamaru il aurait dit « galère », s'il s'était appelé Neji il aurait maudit le destin, s'il s'était prit pour Lee il aurait certainement vu ça comme un bon entraînement pour on ne sait quelle raison débile qu'un prof fou aurait trouvé admirable. Seulement voilà il était Sasuke, et la seule chose qu'il savait faire dans ce genre de cas c'était… Bah se taire. C'est ce qu'il fit, en partant les mains dans les poches en direction de sa maison, histoire de voir si rien de compromettant traînait pour accueillir Naruto.

A suivre…

Sasuke : Naruto va vivre chez moi, Naruto va vivre chez moi, Naruuuutooooo va vivre chez moiii !

L'autatrice : houlà… Il pète un plomb.

Naruto : Je vais vivre chez Sasuke, je vaiiiis viiiivre chez Sasuchaaaan

L'autatrice : pour lui rien de grave.

Sakura : moiiiiiin

L'autatrice : et ça c'est habituel… Sinon gros bisous depuis la fac !


	4. Bienvenu chez moi

**Titre :** Méfiez-vous des moustiques.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** la seule chose qui m'appartient ici est le nom stupide du moustique-cupidon.

**Résumé :** Sasuke apprend à Naruto, le blond veut aussi apprendre à Sasuke.

**Couple : **toujours le même

**Note : **Bah beaucoup de fautes ! Et mes commentaires entre parenthèse.

**Note 2 :** L'idée ne m'appartient pas : elle appartient à Inuka suite à un rêve qu'elle a fait. Donc Inuka l'a rêvé et je l'ai écrit ! Enfin elle a rêvé l'idée de base, donc l'histoire du moustique (sauf qu'à la base il piquait sasuchan mais bon, vu que j'avais déjà fait un truc sur les pensés de sasuke…). Le reste je l'ai inventé et ça a tourné en fic dégoulinante et marschmallow… J'espère que tout ça vous plaira. Et merci à Inuka (bah je te l'offre cette fic puisque c'est toi qui m'a inspiré !)

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**amy.mangas :** merci, la suite

**Sasuke Sarutobi :** pas de cochonneries, pas écrite en tout cas… Mais bon c'est chouette qu'ils vivent ensemble éhé !

**Pandanoux :** oui le manga est trop mieux ! Et j'aime bien Eiri et son côté spécial et froid éhé l'est mimi. Contente que le passage avec la balançoire te plaise (c'est aussi un des moments que je préfère). Puis si Sasuke va craquer ? J'ai envie de dire oui et non. Je ne sais pas. En tout cas pas de lemon ni de passage hard ni rien. Donc dans ce sens là… Non ! C'est une fic toute douce je pense. (Plus que la prochaine que je mettrai)

**Tsuki :** eh oui ! Se sera un sasunaru éhéhéhéhé ! Génialllll ! Auto-satisfaction mdr

**LM :** ah ben je suis bien contente que ce chapitre t'aie autant plue ! Et oui Eiri est assez froid mais j'l'aime comme ça éhé ! Ca ferait bizarre si tout à coup il se mettait à jouer le shuichi :'D !

**Nerwende :** michante, Sakura pleurer… Et Ino qui n'apparaît même pas dans cette fic aussi… Lool ! Et voilà la suite éhé !

* * *

Naruto avait complètement, totalement, entièrement, intégralement oublié Hinata. Alors quand il se pointa chez lui pour aller chercher ses affaires et qu'il vit la jeune fille l'attendre il se contenta de penser : oups.

- Hinata-chan, ahahaha… Euh désolé pour tout à l'heure… Je me suis énervé à cause de Sasuchan, euh Sasuke, et…

- D'accord, Naruto-kun

Oui d'accord, mais bon, Naruto ne pouvait pas continuer à sortir avec Hinata puisqu'il avait dit à Sasuke qu'il tomberait pour de vrai amoureux de lui. Mais comment lui dire sans la blesser ? Il n'avait pas envie de faire souffrir Hinata, il l'aimait bien, elle était gentille.

- Euh… Je sais que c'est pour de faux, mais tu aimes Sasuke… Et… Je ne peux plus sortir avec toi… Enfin je ne voudrais pas te voir courir après lui chaque fois que tu le croises…

Il leva les yeux vers Hinata, et lui sourit tristement :

- Tu as raison Hinata-chan, je suis désolé… Je… Tout ça à cause d'un moustique… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…

- C'est pas grave Naruto-kun…

Le blondinet s'approcha, l'embrassa sur la joue, lui dit au revoir et rentra chez lui. Hinata était toute rouge, mais un peu triste quand même, elle aurait voulu que Naruto insiste un peu plus dans le style « non Hinata-chan, restons ensemble encore ». Seulement il avait tout de suite capitulé. Mais rester là n'arrangerait rien, alors elle rentra chez elle.

Naruto se grattait le bouton qui lui faisait fichtrement mal. Enfin le problème Hinata était réglé, heureusement que la jeune fille avait parlé en premier et que c'était elle qui avait proposé qu'ils arrêtent de sortir ensemble, le blond se sentait moins coupable. Il rassembla un max d'affaires, oubliant totalement que s'il lui en manquait il pourrait toujours revenir, il prépara au final un sac trois fois gros comme lui et partit avec difficulté vers la maison de Sasuke.

Sasuke venait de faire le ménage rapidement, vu que sa maison était déjà super propre.

- SAAAASUUUUUUKEEEEEE

Le brun replaça ses oreilles avant d'aller ouvrir à Naruto.

- Tu sais qu'il y a une sonnette ? Ce qui t'évite de prévenir tout le quartier de ton arrivé et par la même occasion de me percer les oreilles.

Le blond se mit à rire bêtement, essaya de passer son sac par la petite entrée, y arriva avec difficulté sous le regard désespéré de Sasuke.

- Baka, t'étais pas obligé de prendre tout ça, en plus s'il te manquait quelque chose tu aurais eut facile d'aller le chercher…

- Ah ! Oui, je n'y avais pas pensé. Il faut dire que j'ai l'esprit totalement encombré par toi.

- Hmpf

Sasuke aida Naruto à porter le sac jusqu'au salon.

- Eh, tu vas vraiment me faire dormir sur le canapé alors que t'habites une maison avec pleins de chambres ?

- Oui, tu dormiras dans le canapé !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Les autres chambres… C'est…

Voyant la gêne de Sasuke, Naruto n'insista pas :

- Ok, ok, c'est bon, je vais vivre sur ton canapé

Le brun regarda le blond qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, soupira, et sortit du salon.

- Eh mon petit chéri où tu vas ?

- C'est Sasuke, et je vais préparer à manger. Tu veux quelque chose de spécial ?

De la bave coulait presque des babines de Naruto quand il répondit :

- Des ramen.

- Oui, évidemment, question stupide. Ca t'arrive de manger autre chose ?

- Euh… Parfois je mange du riz… Et les légumes que Kakashi-sensei m'apporte…

- Tu aimes les légumes ?

- Ca se mange, mais je préfère les ramen.

- Je m'en serais douté… Mais j'ai pas de ramen chez moi, alors tu devras t'en passer au moins pour ce soir.

- Allons à Ichikaru

- N'y compte même pas, je tiens pas à manger tout le temps des ramen juste parce que tu débarques chez moi, ok ?

Naruto prit une mine boudeuse, mais Sasuke ne céda pas à ses caprices. Le blond se recroquevilla sur le canapé pendant que le brun cuisinait dans la pièce à côté. Il commença à s'ennuyer alors rejoignit Sasuke. Il s'arrêta un instant dans l'encadrement de la porte, le brun ne le remarqua pas. Naruto l'observait… Il le trouvait vraiment mignon quand il cuisinait. Il avait l'air complètement prit par ce qu'il faisait et rien ne semblait pouvoir venir le déranger. Naruto scruta son visage concentré… Il sentit son cœur s'emballer devant la beauté du brun. Il perdit toute consistance, il fondait comme un sucre dans une tasse de café. Il essaya de se calmer en se disant qu'il ressentait ça uniquement à cause d'une piqûre de moustique, mais il eut soudain très envie de rester pour toujours là et regarder Sasuke. Il ne voyait franchement plus rien autour, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme s'il était juste là et que seul Sasuke existait au monde. Le brun qui se sentit observé tourna la tête vers la porte, quand Naruto croisa son regard, le blond sursauta comme semblant se réveiller d'un long rêve, eut très chaud aux joues, détourna les yeux, se gratta la tête gênée, et rigola bêtement ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour faire passer son malaise. Sasuke releva un sourcil, depuis qu'il était amoureux de lui, Naruto avait toujours agit avec confiance, mais là il semblait vraiment déstabilisé.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Ahah, rien, je m'ennuyais tout seul sur le canapé, et euh j'étais venu te donner un coup de main…

- Tu sais cuisiner ?

- Oui les ramen…

- C'est tout ?

- Euh… oui…

- Bon viens là !

- Quoi ?

- Viens je vais te montrer…

Naruto s'approcha doucement, le brun lui donna un couteau, lui montra comment couper tel ou tel légume, puis ensuite comment les cuire, puis comment se servir d'un autocuiseur pour le riz, bref il lui apprit tout un tas de truc et le blond sembla s'émerveiller.

- Tu connais pleins de choses

- C'est des trucs rudimentaires, usuratonkachi.

- Mais moi je ne sais pas le faire…

- Tu n'as jamais eut personne pour t'apprendre, mais maintenant tu sauras, c'est des trucs faciles. Je ne suis pas un génie en cuisine, je suis même plutôt mauvais en fait.

- Tu te trouves mauvais… Bah alors qu'est ce que ça doit être moi ? Je suis même pas capable de faire attention si le lait que je bois et frais ou pas.

- Ca c'est parce que tu es un idiot !

- Je te remercie… Dit le blond avec un petit air triste.

Sasuke passa une main dans les cheveux de Naruto en les ébouriffants comme on le fait aux petits enfants. Le blond n'était pas du tout habitué à ce genre de geste affectueux venant de Sasuke, alors il regagna son sourire.

- Bon c'est prêt, installe toi je met la table.

Naruto alla s'asseoir, Sasuke posa la nourriture sur la table, les bols et les baguettes. Puis s'assit à son tour. Ils commencèrent à manger tous les deux en silence, mais à la première bouché Naruto s'extasia :

- Wouaaah, c'est vraiment bon !

- C'est juste du riz Naruto.

- Et bien, je trouve que ton riz est bon Tu es le meilleur mon petit cœur.

- C'est Sasuke.

- Oui si tu veux Sasuke.

Le silence retomba, le brun perdu dans son bol de riz releva doucement les yeux pour voir le blond, ce dernier engloutissait à toute vitesse son repas. Sasuke eut un petit sourire :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien… Je pensais juste à quelque chose…

- A quoi ?

- Tu te souviens quand on était au pays des vagues ?

- Oui

- Et bien… On s'entraînait ensemble, et quand on revenait on se jetait sur la nourriture pour tout vomir après…

Naruto en repensant à se souvenir se mit à rire.

- Oui, on s'était fait enguirlandé par Sakura. Pourquoi tu penses à ça ?

- Parce que… je sais pas, je te regarde manger, engloutir, et ça me rappelle ce moment.

Le blond continua de rire. Sasuke récupéra son petit sourire et recommença à manger avec quelque chose de brûlant au fond du cœur. Le reste du repas se finit en silence mais c'était agréable, et aussi ponctué par le bruit que Naruto faisait en mangeant. Sasuke ne trouvait même pas ça chiant, il était plutôt à penser que c'était mignon (ah l'amour). Puis quand ils eurent finis de manger, ils firent la vaisselle. Sasuke nettoyait et Naruto essuyait (j'aime bien quand ils font la vaisselle…). Enfin quand ce fût finit ils allèrent regarder un peu la télé. Naruto ne tenait pas en place sur le canapé, Sasuke s'était mit tout au bout histoire de ne pas avoir de contact avec lui. Mais sans faire exprès Naruto approcha son pied de la jambe de Sasuke. Ce dernier en eut un frisson et décida de se venger en chatouillant la plante des pieds de son ami. Cela eût un effet immédiat, le blond éclata de rire :

- Non Sasuke, je déteste ça, ahahahaha

Mais le brun tenait le pied fermement et chatouillait toujours plus, Naruto se tortillait de plus en plus. Sasuke qui s'amusait, décida de voir où est ce que Naruto était chatouilleux. Il s'en prit aux côtes et le blond pouffa de plus belle :

- SASUUKKKEEEE... Je t'en su... ahahahaha… plie arête, ahahahaahaha

Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas, il chatouilla le cou, les bras, les genoux (enfin le dessous des genoux mais avec inuka on a pas trouvé le nom). Naruto n'en pouvait plus de rire, il finit par réussir à chopper une main à Sasuke et la tira pour que le brun cesse. Sauf que le brun qui s'était mit à genoux sur le canapé pour avoir plus facile à le chatouiller se retrouva totalement étalé sur lui. Naruto n'y fit pas vraiment attention trop occupée à reprendre son souffle. Mais Sasuke lui avait le cœur qui explosait dans sa poitrine, il voyait le blond en dessous de lui les yeux fermé respirer par saccade, il rougit fortement devant cette vision, se releva à toute vitesse pour ne pas embrasser le blond, et se rassit sur son bout de canapé pour regarder la télé en silence. Quand Naruto eut reprit sa respiration, il sentit bien le malaise, et se contenta de s'approcher de s'asseoir près de Sasuke et de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- Naruto…

- S'il te plaît laisse moi rester comme ça… Dit toi que c'est ta punition pour les chatouilles.

Sasuke se dit que c'était pas vraiment une punition, mais quand le blond était proche comme ça de lui, qu'il montrait autant de tendresse le brun avait le cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir se balader tellement il cognait fort, le temps paraissait s'être arrêter, son sang lui montait à la tête, et surtout il commençait à se faire de faux espoirs… Parce que pour lui il était évident que Naruto ne tomberait jamais amoureux de lui réellement, c'était tout simplement impossible, parce qu'il avais sûrement des sentiments pour Hinata à la base, et que le blond ne pouvait pas éprouver quelque chose de fort pour lui, ils étaient rivaux après tout… Mais Sasuke se sentait bien là, ce qu'il y avait à la télé ne l'intéressait pas du tout, et prit dans ses pensés il passa un bras autour du blond et le serra plus fort contre lui. Naruto sourit et ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment. Quelques minutes plus tard il dormait à poing fermé. Sasuke s'en rendit vite assez compte car la tête du blond glissa sur ses genoux, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, resta là encore quelques instant, puis finit par doucement soulever Naruto qui ne se réveilla pas, le coucher sur la banquette et lui mettre une grosse couverture pour qu'il n'est pas froid. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais retint son geste à quelques centimètres du front de Naruto, se releva et partit prendre une douche, puis il se coucha. Les bras sous sa tête il fixait le plafond :

- Naruto, c'était quoi cette idée de venir vivre chez moi… Un jour que tu es là et je fais déjà n'importe quoi.

Mais au fond de lui il était heureux qu'il soit là, il n'était plus seul dans cette grande maison vide hanté par les fantômes de son passé (wouaaaouuuh quelle belle phrase), et il y avait de l'ambiance. Il se tourna sur le côté et s'endormit assez vite.

Naruto était somnambule. Au cas où vous auriez oublié. Plus d'une fois chez lui il s'était réveillé ailleurs que dans son lit, dans des endroits incongru et bizarre : sur le toit, dans la baignoire, sous la table de la cuisine, une fois il s'était même réveillé alors qu'il était entrain de s'avaler des ramen. Heureusement pour lui, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé lors d'une mission qui durait plusieurs jours. Enfin bref donc ce soir là, Naruto se releva, il avait quelque chose qui l'attirait, une odeur qu'il aimait bien et qu'il recherchait, une chaleur qu'il ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs, un oreiller qu'il avait envie de serrer tout contre lui… C'est ainsi qu'il marcha les yeux fermés jusque dans la chambre de Sasuke. Avec habilité il évita les murs, après tout personne n'a jamais entendu dire qu'un somnambule s'était prit un mur. Il avança sur un chemin qu'il connaissait inconsciemment et où son esprit endormit le conduisait. Doucement il ouvrit la porte, doucement il la referma, et tout aussi doucement il s'approcha toujours endormit du lit du brun. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et se serra contre lui. Sasuke ne se réveilla pas, cependant dans son sommeil sentant quelqu'un auprès de lui, il passa machinalement ses bras autour la personne et se blottit un peu plus près d'elle.

(Sortez les appareils photos, ça doit être une scène trop mignonne à voir ça)

Donc voilà le matin arriva, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en premier, se rendit compte que lui et Naruto était serré l'un contre l'autre, hésita entre deux choix : le prendre un peu plus fort contre lui ou le virer sans autre forme d'explication. Il prit la deuxième solution, moins dangereuse à ses yeux. Naruto se retrouva par conséquent sur le sol dur et froid et se réveilla.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as encore migré dans mon lit ?

- Mais euh… J'y peux rien si je suis somnambule, je choisis pas où je vais atterrir…

- Si tu pouvais éviter de venir me prendre comme nounours, ça m'arrangerait.

Naruto se mit au garde à vous :

- Oui chef, bien chef ! J'essaierai de ne plus vous déplaire chef !

Sasuke eut une soudaine envie d'exploser de rire, réussit à se contenir pour sauver l'honneur et se contenta d'un micro sourire amusé.

- Bon mon petit macaroni on va manger ?

Le dénommé petit macaroni se leva à la suite de Naruto.

- Dit, tu me montres comment tu fais ton petit déjeuner ?

- Hein ?

- Bah oui, moi je mange des ramen matin, midi, soir. Pas toi je suppose, alors je veux que tu m'apprennes à cuisiner un petit dej, comme hier !

Sasuke resta abasourdit devant l'émerveillement du blond… Il savait que Naruto s'extasiait pour rien du tout, mais s'extasier pour sa cuisine c'était quand même étrange, comme il lui avait dit il savait le plus rudimentaire quoi… Néanmoins ça le touchait, le blond à sa façon s'intéressait à lui, et là ce n'était pas seulement à cause d'une piqûre de moustique puisque que ce n'était pas par amour mais par envie d'apprendre. Donc le brun lui montra comment faire une omelette (ouais d'abord ils en mangent parce que dans sakura cardcaptor j'ai déjà vu qu'elle en graillait le matin) ou des pancakes (miameuh). Naruto avait la bouche grande ouverte et s'appliquait pour suivre les instructions que lui donnait son ami. Il était super concentré sur sa tâche comme un enfant qui découvre quelque chose de nouveau et de drôlement chouette. Sasuke le regardait le cœur battant, essayant avec difficulté de se concentrer lui-même sur ce qu'il faisait. Puis ils mangèrent :

- Sasuke-kun, on fait quoi après ?

- Et bien vu qu'on est en congé en ce moment (eh oui c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas de mission durant le temps de ma fic lol), on pourrait aller s'entraîner, ou se balader.

- Se balader ?

- Oui, ça t'arrive jamais de juste marcher comme ça sans aller nulle part, juste pour profiter ?

- Non, jamais.

- Alors j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à t'apprendre…

Naruto fit un court arrêt sur image, avala complètement son morceau d'omelette et regarda Sasuke :

- Eh ! Moi aussi je veux t'apprendre des trucs

- Quoi ?

- Je sais pas… Euh…

- Cherche pas, tu trouveras bien sur le tas.

- Alors tu veux bien que je t'apprenne des trucs si je trouve

- Evidemment baka…

Apprendre quelque chose du blond c'était créer un lien plus fort avec lui, c'était garder quelque chose qui viendrait de lui… Le blond souriait en mangeant, bien content que le brun soit d'accord d'apprendre quelque chose venant de lui, ça le touchait, étais-ce dût à son bouton de moustique ? Etais-ce dût à ses véritables sentiments ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, il s'en foutait un peu, il était content et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Quand ils eurent finis de manger, Naruto s'approcha de l'évier pour faire la vaisselle, mais une main le retint :

- Laisse tomber, on fera ça plus tard, viens !

Sasuke semblait pressé. Pourtant ils allaient juste se balader dans Konoha, rien de bien nouveau à voir, il connaissait l'endroit par cœur, du moins semblait-il le croire. Quand ils furent dehors le brun lâcha sa main. Naruto fit la moue, mais ne dit rien, ça c'était à cause du fichu moustique. Sasuke fit quelques pas en avant.

- Tout d'abord quand tu te balades, tu dois écouter : que se soit le vent ou les blablas rapides des gens, tu dois aussi sentir, les odeurs, l'air qui viens caresser tout ton être… Regarder si tu le souhaites, encore que ça reste parfois inutile, je pense que tu as vu et revu Konoha. Moi je vais te montrer un Konoha tout à fait différent.

Naruto écoutait son « professeur de balade ». Il se tint à côté de lui et mit doucement ses conseils en œuvres. Il le suivit, et Sasuke le trimballa partout. Au début Naruto ne sembla pas voir la différence… Mais peu à peu il se rendit compte que le brun le faisait passer par des chemins qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé prendre pour arriver à tel ou tel point. Ensuite il se dit qu'ils n'allaient justement pas à tel ou tel point, mais qu'ils allaient nulle part, tout semblait à la fois calculé et en même temps totalement imprévu. Et le blond s'amusa comme jamais. Finalement vers midi, quand la fatigue et la faim se fit ressentir, Sasuke l'emmena dans un coin tranquille, une clairière caché au fond de la forêt, un endroit difficile d'accès que le blond ne connaissait pas. Il ne s'étonna pas cependant que le brun connaisse très bien cet endroit, Sasuke était du genre à aimer s'isoler dans une partie loin du monde, un endroit hors d'atteinte. Et Sasuke partageait ce lieu avec Naruto… Alors le blond sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, il se sentait émue, touché, heureux, tout à la fois, il ne savait pas vraiment dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais c'était fort.

- Merci Sasuke-kun

- Hein ?

- Vraiment j'ai de la chance de t'avoir…

Le feu monta aux joues du brun qui tourna la tête complètement gênée :

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial

- Si, tu m'as apprit à cuisiner, puis tu m'as montré qu'il était agréable de se balader sans spécialement avoir un endroit précis où aller, enfin tu m'emmènes ici… Je… Sasuke, au fond t'es vraiment quelqu'un de génial, heureusement que les filles ne savent pas tout ça ou alors elles te courraient encore plus après.

- Hmpf.

Naruto sourit en regardant l'air renfrogné de Sasuke en pensant à toutes ces folles qui lui menaient la vie dure. Puis soudain il claqua des doigts :

- Je sais !

- Quoi tu sais ?

- Ce que je vais t'apprendre.

- Ah oui et quoi ?

- Approche toi…

Sasuke hésita quelques secondes se demandant bien ce que lui voulait Naruto, mais finalement s'approcha se disant qu'il ne risquait certainement pas grand-chose : ce fût une grave erreur. Le sourire de Naruto devint espiègle : il pinça les deux joues de Sasuke et les tira pour former sur le visage du brun un sourire.

- Je vais t'apprendre à sourire et rigoler !

Le brun força Naruto à le lâcher :

- Pas besoin, ça sert pas à grand-chose.

- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais bien que je t'apprenne des trucs…

- Pas des trucs inutiles

- Parce que se balader c'est utile peut-être ?

- Cuisiner ça l'est

- Je n'ai jamais sût cuisiner et je suis encore vivant ! Si tu veux apprendre des choses utiles va voir un véritable professeur, pas un ami.

Naruto se releva passablement fâché par Sasuke. Il était prêt à partir quand une main sur son bras le retint :

- Ok Naruto ! Reste ! Apprend moi…

Le blond hésita, mais Sasuke l'implora presque :

- Reste…

Alors il se retourna en souriant et se frotta les deux mains :

- Laisse moi t'apprendre un des plus grands plaisir de la vie mon chou

Sasuke eut un air un peu inquiet devant les yeux brillants de malignités de Naruto. Mais tant que le blond restait près de lui alors c'est tout ce qui comptait…

- D'accord, mais avant mangeons

Laissant parler son estomac le blond sauta sur le bento que lui proposait Sasuke, il les avait préparé le matin, en même temps que le petit déjeuner. Naruto engloutit tout très vite, Sasuke prit un peu plus son temps. Quand ils eurent finis de manger, le blond se remit à sourire et la leçon « comment sourire et rire » commença.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : non je suis pas cruelle de couper comme ça

Sasuke : un peu quand même

Naruto : on se demande toujours pourquoi tu coupes dans ce genre de moment…

L'autatrice : gnagnagna !


	5. Apprend moi

**Titre :** Méfiez-vous des moustiques.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** la seule chose qui m'appartient ici est le nom stupide du moustique-cupidon.

**Résumé :** Naruto apprend à Sasuke à rire…

**Couple : **NaruSasu (grand crie étonné…)

**Note : **Bah beaucoup de fautes ! Et mes commentaires entre parenthèse.

**Note 2 :** L'idée ne m'appartient pas : elle appartient à Inuka suite à un rêve qu'elle a fait. Donc Inuka l'a rêvé et je l'ai écrit ! Enfin elle a rêvé l'idée de base, donc l'histoire du moustique (sauf qu'à la base il piquait sasuchan mais bon, vu que j'avais déjà fait un truc sur les pensés de sasuke…). Le reste je l'ai inventé et ça a tourné en fic dégoulinante et marschmallow… J'espère que tout ça vous plaira. Et merci à Inuka (bah je te l'offre cette fic puisque c'est toi qui m'a inspiré !)

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**littledidi11 :** normal je suis sadique ! éhé ! Et Sasuke n'est pas sadique, il est stupide c'est tout ! Vivement qu'il redevienne gentil, si un jour ça arrive.

**Nerwende :** voilà la suiteuuuh ! Et oui oui j'aime mon sadisme uhu…

**Buzame :** oui je suis d'accord… Je voudrais aussi que ce soit comme ça dans le manga mais bon… Vu que je n'ai pas lu le 307 l'envie de le gifler ne m'est pas venu…

lina elric : éhéhéhé ! Désolée ! En plus je crois que ce chapitre coupe encore pire… bouahahaha

tsuki : ton rêve va peut-être se réaliser dans ce chapitre, qui sait…

**Pandanoux : **pas de lemon… jamais, même pas sous les supplications. J'préfère le tout doux marschmallow pleins de tendresses (je passe pour une romantique…) ! Je mets un peu ma façon de voir l'amour dans mes fics… Ca y ressemble sûrement ! La définition que je mets dans ce chapitre c'est tout à fait ce que je voudrais. Mais bon c'est sûrement qu'une histoire après tout !

**Clèm :** le déluge sûrement

Stéphanie : désolée de t'avoir fait patienter, voilà la suite.

**Flamby :** et bien oui, sasuke est un grand sensible, il cache juste bien son jeu… Et savoir cuisiner n'est pas utile, mais n'empêche que je crève la dalle…

**BlackDreams :** Bouahahaha, moi aussi parfois mes voisins doivent avoir la main sur le téléphone prêt à appeler mais bon… Sakura fait toujours des têtes marrantes (je l'adore uhu) ! Et oui ils sont si mimi tout pleins l'un contre l'autre… 'pousse un soupir'

**lovely-mangas :** NAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN pas de sasu/ino ou autre ! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Vive le sasunaru éhéhéhéhé ! Voilà la suite… (J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard).

**Yoshiko-sama :** pourquoi ? Eh bien je suis d'un cruel sadisme uhuhuhu ! Donc la suite Enfin…

* * *

- Non Sasuke, t'es vraiment nul, y a vraiment rien qui te fait rire

- Je ne vois pas bien ce que tes grimaces débiles ont de drôles.

Naruto s'arrêta de prendre des pauses stupides, c'était inutiles Sasuke restait impassible. Il se rassit, posa sa main sous son menton et chercha une idée :

- Hummmmm

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Usuratonkachi

- Je réfléchis !

- C'est possible ça ?

Naruto eut un regard noir envers lui, regard qui ne dura que quelques secondes avant de redevenir souriant et brillant. Sasuke avait vu l'espace d'un instant le Naruto qu'il connaissait avant cette piqûre de moustique, celui qui réagissait au quart de tour… Alors c'était que peu à peu la véritable personnalité du blond reprenait le dessus sur l'amour fictif qu'il ressentait. Sasuke en fut un peu soulagé, même s'il savait que quand cet amour disparaîtrait, il ne pourrait sûrement plus jamais être avec le blond comme à cet instant. Soudain Naruto se releva :

- Je sais ! Viens avec moi bébé !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Sasuke.

- Oui, oh c'est pareil, on s'en fout, viens.

Le blond choppa la main de Sasuke pour le forcer à se mettre debout, et l'emmena quelque part. Le brun ne savait pas où ils allaient mais il n'avait conscience que de sa main dans celle de Naruto, le blond ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, pour lui ce qui était important c'était de faire rire Sasuke par n'importe quel moyen. Alors Sasuke retira sa main. Il y eut un passage à vide, surtout pour Naruto qui se retourna comme au ralentit vers lui, Sasuke baissa la tête en prenant son bras avec sa main. Le blond eut un petit sourire triste, ce simple geste lui avait fait mal, mais sa gaieté reprit vite le dessus et il repartit en courant suivit de Sasuke.

- Naruto, où est ce qu'on va ?

- Ehé… Tu verras

Le blond continua de courir, ils arrivèrent devant chez Iruka, Naruto rentra par derrière, le professeur n'était pas là, il faisait cours.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, ça ne se fait pas de rentrer chez les gens quand ils ne sont pas là

- Iruka-sensei m'a souvent retrouvé chez lui sans que j'y sois invité. Il a l'habitude, viens.

Le brun hésita quelques secondes, mais finit par suivre Naruto jusque dans le salon du professeur. Il trouva son ami en train de fouiller dans les placards, un air malin peint sur le visage.

- Arrête, tu peux pas fouiller comme ça dans les placards

- Mais si !

Il finit par sortir une cassette du placard :

- Nyahahaha, avec ça tu ne pourras que t'esclaffer de rire.

Il mit la cassette dans le magnétoscope d'Iruka, le brun se sentait mal à l'aise de squatter comme ça chez quelqu'un d'absent mais le blond le poussa de force dans le canapé pour qu'il s'asseoit et se mit à côté de lui, enfin il démarra la casette.

Naruto était écroulé de rire, Sasuke se demandait bien ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour rester sérieux devant ninja avery (piqué sans remords à tex avery :p)

- C'est nul !

Le blond soupira devant l'air froid du brun, bon sang que fallait-il faire pour l'amuser ? Il arrêta la cassette, la rembobina, la rangea.

- Peut-être que tu es chatouilleux

- Je ne suis pas comme toi

- Il n'y a vraiment rien qui t'amuse ?

- Pas vraiment…

Naruto sortit de la maison d'Iruka, Sasuke le suivit. Le reste de l'après midi, le blond l'emmena un peu partout, dans des endroits marrant, là où les gens s'amusaient. Puis il imagina toute sorte de blague pas drôle qui le faisait rire aux éclats alors que Sasuke gardait son air distant. La nuit commença à arriver et Sasuke n'avait pas rit une seule fois, il n'avait même pas sourit. Le blond commençait à abandonner.

- Peut-être que je suis nul comme prof

- …

- Je voulais tellement t'apprendre quelque chose, comme toi. Mais bon… J'ai peut-être visé trop haut… Il est peut-être tout simplement impossible que tu ris un jour.

Naruto était triste, Sasuke se sentit assez mal.

- Arrête, Naruto, c'est pas ta faute c'est bon, il n'y a rien qui m'amuse c'est tout, c'est moi qui suis un mauvais élève.

Mais le blond garda son air triste.

- Allez rentrons, Sasuke.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande maison du brun. Naruto avançait doucement en regardant ses pieds, et Sasuke se sentait de plus en plus mal pour lui. Voilà, c'est dans cette ambiance de déprime que le blond se prit la marche à l'entrée de la maison et s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher. Sasuke regarda trois secondes la scène avant de sentir un fou rire monté au fond de sa gorge, il essaya de se retenir, mais quand le blond se releva et donna un coup de pied dans la marche de colère, ce qui lui fit bien mal et qu'il commença à faire le flamant rose, tenant son pied en sautillant partout, le brun trouva la scène tellement comique qu'il se laissa aller à son rire. Il rit jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes. Naruto s'était arrêté de faire la danse de la pluie et le regardait totalement ébahit, mais Sasuke se tenait le ventre et riait de plus belle. Pour franchement rien, presque pas grand-chose, mais il riait aux éclats. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit… Peut-être que c'était pour rattraper.

Le blond avait le cœur qui battait plus vite que la normale. Puis à force d'entendre rire le brun il commença à l'imiter. Ils rirent en cœur tous les deux pendant quelques minutes, puis finirent par s'arrêter à bout de souffle. Sasuke qui était plié en deux se releva et Naruto leva la tête vers lui, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et se sourirent.

- Finalement ton cas n'est pas incurable.

Sasuke sourit de plus belle et s'approchant doucement de Naruto il lui donna une petite claque sur la joue :

- Merci professeur pour ce fou rire !

Ce fut plus fort que le blond quand il sentit la main de Sasuke sur sa joue, il posa la sienne dessus pour que celle du brun reste à sa place. Puis il approcha doucement son visage du brun. Sasuke le regardait s'avancer dangereusement, mais il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir calmement, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il l'entendait dans sa tête et le sang qui montait jusque dans son crâne noyait son cerveau. Ils étaient de plus en plus près, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, quand la sonnerie sauveuse de situation retentit. Sasuke reprit totalement ses esprits, repoussa Naruto et ouvrit la porte. Le blond secoua la tête, déçu dans un sens mais aussi soulagé. S'il avait embrassé Sasuke, ça n'aurait été dût qu'à une piqûre de moustique et pas vraiment à lui. Donc ça aurait blessé le brun.

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke fit un peu la tête de voir Sakura, mais dans un sens elle venait de le sauver d'une erreur qu'il allait commettre, donc il ne pouvait que la remercier intérieurement.

- Désolé de te déranger si tard, mais… Naruto qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Rien, et toi qu'est ce que tu veux à MON Sasuke ?

Il avait dit mon Sasuke juste parce qu'il voulait faire enrager Sakura ça l'amusait, et de toute façon il refusait de laisser le brun aux griffes de la jeune fille.

- Tu n'es pas avec Hinata ?

- On est plus ensemble, je me consacre totalement à MON chéri !

Sasuke se retrouva prit entre Sakura et Naruto.

- Comment ça tu te consacres à lui ?

- Et bien je me suis installé chez lui pour toujours être près de lui

- Sasuke-kun ? Tu as accepté…

- Eh bien… Oui ! En même temps je n'ai pas trop eut le choix.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand Naruto a une idée en tête…

- Pff ! Sasuke chéri, dit que je te dérange.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait dire non devant Sakura ? Heureusement il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps la jeune fille recommença à parler :

- Bien sûr que tu le déranges, ça ne se fait pas de s'incruster chez quelqu'un comme ça !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais pas la vérité

- Hein ? La vérité

- Oui en fait Sasuke m'…

Le brun posa sa main sur la bouche de Naruto et le fusilla des yeux :

- Bon Naruto au lieu de raconter des conneries, va dans le salon.

Naruto obéit devant le regard menaçant de Sasuke.

- Sakura qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Qu'est ce qu'allait dire Naruto ?

- Rien ! Maintenant dit moi ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- J'étais venu te proposer de sortir avec moi ce soir, il y a une soirée spéciale à Ichikaru…

Sasuke allait refuser, après tout il était avec Naruto il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Et puis il ne tenait pas non plus à sortir avec Sakura. Sauf que le blond le prit de vitesse (bah oui il écoutait d'une oreille depuis le salon), lui sauta dessus et se retrouva accroché à son dos.

- Allons-y petit koala aux fraises.

Comment pouvait-il refuser quelque chose à Naruto alors que ce dernier était cramponné à lui.

- Euh…

Sakura tirait un peu la tête, mais le blond resserra son étreinte :

- D'accord, allons-y tous les trois…

La jeune fille en fut heureuse, même si Naruto les accompagnait :

- Porte moi, Sasuke !

Sakura qui s'était au début extasié qu'il accepte, changea d'avis quand Naruto voulut que Sasuke le porte.

- Naruto, lâche moi ! Arrête de faire ton gamin.

- Mais euh, tu es à moi, je ne te laisserai jamais à Sakura, alors porte moi, steuplet !

- Lâche moi ! T'es drogué au moustique tu te souviens ?

- M'en fout, je suis jaloux quand même.

Sakura passa de toute blanche à toute rouge :

- Naruto ! Lâche Sasuke, fiche lui la paix.

- Naaaaaaaaaan ! Sasuchan il est à moi, à moi, à moi, rien qu'à moi !

Sasuke soupira, Sakura s'énerva encore plus, et Naruto se resserra de plus en plus contre le brun. Il n'avait pas envie de faire un caprice, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas supporter que la fille veuille s'accaparer celui qu'il aimait… Fictivement ok ! Mais qu'il aimait quand même un point c'est tout.

- Naruto, arrête de faire ton gamin, tu sais que tout ça est dût à un moustique, Sasuke ne t'appartiens pas, alors lâche le.

- Tu veux me le voler !

- Il ne t'appartient pas je t'ai dis !

Naruto prit une moue boudeuse, mais ne lâcha pas Sasuke, qui commençait à avoir mal aux épaules que le blond se cramponne comme ça. Il en avait aussi un peu marre de la bagarre entre Sakura et son ami, alors il décida de prendre les choses en main. Il choppa les jambes de Naruto pour le caler sur son dos, Sakura retourna blanche, et Naruto sourit à pleines dents.

- Bon voilà, Naruto t'es content ? On peut y aller maintenant ? Sinon je vous laisse y aller tous les deux et moi je reste tranquille ici.

- Non bébé chéri, allons-y !

Sakura pesta intérieurement mais acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les trois vers Ichikaru. Naruto posa sa frimousse dans le cou de Sasuke se laissant porter par le brun. Il se sentait bien là, il aurait voulu ne jamais arriver, mais l'odeur du ramen vint bientôt caresser ses narines, il sourit à pleine dent, se secoua pour que le brun le lâche :

- Putain, Naruto tu vas te casser la figure !

- Lâche moi, les ramen m'appellent

Le brun soupira et lâcha Naruto qui se mit à courir dans son restaurant préféré. La soirée spéciale c'était en fait une mini soirée dansante et karaoké. Naruto s'enfila trois bols de ramen avant de prendre le micro pour chanter. Il choisit une chanson d'amour et la chanta en fixant Sasuke, qui n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux de ceux de Naruto. Alors Sakura super jalouse décida de faire la même chose. Le blond et la rose commencèrent à se battre pour le micro, les chansons, le droit du karaoké. Exaspéré le brun les envoya s'asseoir tous les deux, et chanta une chanson. Pas d'amour. Une chanson qui lui plaisait bien, il la chanta en regardant l'écran sans se préoccuper de ses deux coéquipiers qui continuaient à se battre derrière lui pour les droits de possessions de Sasuke. Puis il revint s'asseoir alors que la jeune fille était entrain d'étrangler Naruto.

- Sakura lâche le, tu vas le tuer

- Mais il n'arrête pas de dire que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi, que je ferais mieux de laisser tomber, que tu lui appartiens.

- Laisse le dire, et lâche le. N'oublie pas qu'il a pété un plomb à cause d'un moustique.

Sakura lâcha malgré elle Naruto, qui sauta de sa chaise sans se préoccuper d'elle et se plaça devant Sasuke :

- Mon cher beau mâle, voudriez-vous m'accorder une danse ?

- Dégage, usuratonkachi, j'aime pas danser.

- Même pas avec moi ?

- Non, allez retourne t'asseoir et mange tes ramen. On rentre

- Quoi déjà ? S'écrièrent en cœur Sakura et Naruto.

- Oui déjà, vous arrêtez pas de vous disputer pour un oui, pour un non, je suis fatigué. Enfin si tu veux Naruto tu peux rester avec Sakura.

- Hors de question, je veux rester avec toi.

Le blond engloutit tous ses ramen, pendant que le brun attendait toujours debout. Sakura se leva et chuchota :

- Sasuke-kun…

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu veux danser avec moi ?

- J'ai dis non !

- Je sais… Mais… Naruto à l'air tellement amoureux de toi… Je commence à avoir du mal de croire que c'est à cause d'un moustique…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Quand tu chantais il m'a dit quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

Le brun eut peur un instant que Naruto ait révélé ses sentiments, mais ce n'étais pas ça.

- Il a dit qu'il aimait juste être près de toi, même si c'était dût à un moustique, quand il était près de toi alors il se sentait bien. Juste comme ça à côté de toi, même si c'est en silence, même si vous ne vous regardez pas, même s'il n'est pas contre toi, juste de savoir que tu es là, de t'entendre respirer, de te savoir exister, c'était devenu sa raison de vivre. Il m'a dit qu'il avait juste envie de vivre près de toi.

Sasuke regarda Sakura ébahit :

- Il… Il a dit ça ?

- Oui ! C'est pas juste dût à un moustique nan ?

- Je… Je l'ignore…

- Il avait l'air tellement sincère. Je suis jalouse de lui, même moi sans moustique je n'arrive pas à être aussi sincère que lui, à t'aimer autant que ça. Je pense que son amour est réel.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Est-ce qu'un philtre d'amour peut faire ça ? Qu'on se sente juste bien à côté de la personne qu'on aime, ça m'étonnerait, c'est beaucoup trop… Le philtre d'amour ça l'aide juste à être expansif et le dire tout haut, en rajouter un peu. Alors, s'il te plaît… Juste une danse.

Elle avait dit ça comme « dernière chose que je te demande avant de te perdre », alors il accepta. Le blond n'avait rien remarqué, quand il eut finit de manger ses ramens il s'extasia avec un sourire en se retournant :

- C'est bon Sas…

Sa phrase resta en suspens quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Sakura et Sasuke collés l'un contre l'autre entrain de danser, il avala difficilement. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, paya ses bols, se leva et partit en courant.

Quand la danse fut finie, Sasuke se sépara de Sakura pour aller chercher Naruto. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus de Naruto à la table. Il interrogea le vendeur qui lui dit que le blond était partit assez rapidement, il semblait pressé. Sasuke se demanda ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête, Sakura lui vint en aide :

- Résumons la situation, Naruto t'aime, Naruto n'arrête pas de dire que tu es SON Sasuke et pas le mien, Naruto te demande de danser et tu refuses, Naruto tourne la tête et voit que tu danses avec moi… Conclusion… Il se sent certainement trahit et s'enfuit.

Sasuke serra les poings :

- Et merde… Et maintenant il est où ?

- J'en sais rien, tu veux que je t'aide à le chercher ?

Le brun hésita, et se dit que rester avec Sakura n'arrangerait rien du tout :

- Non ! Il a juste dût rentrer chez moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit enfuit ailleurs.

- D'accord… Bon ben bye Sasuke-kun.

Il ne répondit pas vraiment et partit en courant jusque chez lui. Quand il arriva et qu'il vit de la lumière, il soupira de soulagement, Naruto était vraiment rentré, ouf. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon, ce qu'il vit lui fendit le cœur. Le blond était bien là, mais il était entrain de ranger ses affaires dans son sac prêt à partir.

- Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je rentre chez moi, tu avais raison, c'était une mauvaise idée de venir habiter ici.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Naruto renifla fort et le brun comprit qu'il avait pleuré.

- Je pense que je te dérange, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

Il boucla son sac et commença à le mettre avec difficulté sur son dos. Il avança jusque vers Sasuke, mais ce dernier lui bloqua la sortie du salon.

- Laisse moi passer

- Non !

- Si, allez pousse toi.

Le blond essaya de bousculer Sasuke, mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir Naruto

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai envie que tu restes…

Les yeux de Naruto commencèrent à s'embuer de larme :

- Je t'ai vu danser avec Sakura, alors que tu n'as même pas voulu avec moi…

- Je l'ai fait parce qu'elle… Enfin elle m'a dit quelque chose de particulier et je n'ai pas pût lui refuser…

- C'est ça, moi je te dis que je t'aime et tu refuses… Mais tu trouves sûrement que ce n'est pas assez particulier pour toi…

- C'est à cause d'un moustique.

- Ah oui j'avais oublié… Dit-il ironiquement

Cette fois-ci Naruto laissa couler ses larmes sur ses joues et commença à gémir en pleurant. Sasuke repensa aux paroles de Sakura, mais c'était tellement trop… Iréel… Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire. Seulement Naruto pleurait devant lui et Sasuke ne supportais pas le voir triste.

- Attend Naruto, arrête de pleurer

- Laisse moi partir…

- Je…

- Je veux partir…

- Mais…

- LAISSE MOI PASSER !

Le blond avait poussé furieusement Sasuke qui ne s'attendait pas à un geste aussi violent et qui recula de quelques millimètres. Naruto en profita pour se faufiler et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour partir, mais le brun avait de bon réflexe, il l'arrêta en lui choppant le bras et força Naruto à se retourner vers lui, le blond perdit l'équilibre à cause de son sac trop lourd et tomba sur Sasuke qui le reçut dans ses bras. Doucement il décrocha le sac de Naruto de son dos et enlaça le blond.

- Reste avec moi.

Naruto pleura sur son épaule, mais ne manifesta plus l'envie de partir.

- Naruto… Ce que m'a dit Sakura, c'était un peu comme un adieu, comme si elle avait compris quelque chose qui m'échappe même à moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de danser avec elle. Une première et dernière fois.

Le blond continua de pleurer :

- Elle le savait elle aussi, mais c'était une dernière faveur avant d'abandonner l'idée qu'un jour elle sera avec moi. Tu comprends Naruto, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça. Je ne pensais pas que tu en souffrirais, je suis désolé.

Naruto ne dit rien mais ses larmes ne cessèrent pas de couler :

- Je suis nul, je fais tout de travers, je te dis que je t'aime et je te fais souffrir, je n'arrête pas de te décevoir, je rate tout… Pourtant je voudrais tant réussir à te rendre heureux.

Il sentit deux mains dans son dos qui le serrèrent fort contre le blond.

- Dis pas des choses comme ça…

Naruto continuais de pleurer, mais il serrait toujours Sasuke contre lui. Alors ce fût plus fort que lui Sasuke sentit des larmes couler aussi sur ses joues, comme tout à l'heure quand il avait rit, maintenant il pleurait, encore une fois pour pas grand-chose, juste parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir le blond aussi triste. Naruto entendant le brun renifler releva les yeux vers lui :

- Eh ! Sasuke, bébé, tu dois pas pleurer… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

Naruto essuya ses larmes sur sa manche :

- Regarde je vais mieux, soit pas triste.

Mais les larmes du brun coulèrent de plus belle, il serra les dents quand il se sentit pleurer pour de vrai, puis demanda avec une voix triste :

- Je suis désolé Naruto de t'avoir fait pleurer, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais vraiment pas. Je suis vraiment nul.

- Non Sasuke, ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas nul, tu m'as apprit pleins de choses, et je t'ai vu sourire, je t'ai entendu rire, et maintenant tu m'offres tes larmes. Sasuke, je suis heureux avec toi… J'ai juste eut peur quand je t'ai vu avec Sakura, j'ai eut peur que tu m'abandonnes, que je me retrouve à nouveau seul, j'ai eut tellement peur que je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen que de partir… Sasuke, s'il te plaît croit moi, je ne dis pas ça juste à cause d'un moustique, croit moi : je t'aime.

Et Sasuke pleura de plus belle se serrant toujours contre Naruto, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du blond et mouillant sa veste de ses larmes :

- Je te crois Naruto… Je te crois…

A suivre…

Sasuke : me voilà encore en train de pleurer… Non mais vraiment n'importe quoi

L'autatrice : je te jure que si un jour dans le véritable manga tu pleures (allez kishi fais nous le pleurer) alors je te massacre pour t'être plains !

Sasuke : pff ! Rêve pas ça n'arrivera pas

L'autatrice : on verra !

Naruto : t'as mis longtemps à le mettre ce chapitre, t'avais pas dit jeudi ?

L'autatrice : c'était l'ascension la fac était fermé j'avais oublié… Bon et puis à partir de maintenant les fics risquent d'aller beaucoup moins vite, enfin au moins pendant trois semaines, j'ai des exams tout le bordel et le bataclan… Donc… J'essaierai de mettre quelques trucs… Et après quand je reviendrai éhéhé je vous promets pleins de fics !

Sasuke : ça ne me manquera pas moi

Sakura : moi non plus vu que je finis jamais avec Sasuke-kun

L'autatrice : je parle pas à vous mais à mes petits lectateurs et lectatrices. Vivement les vacances.


	6. Oublie moi

**Titre :** Méfiez-vous des moustiques.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** la seule chose qui m'appartient ici est le nom stupide du moustique-cupidon.

**Résumé :** Les moustiques réparent leur erreur pas si fausse que ça…

**Couple : **laissez moi réfléchir… Sûrement du Narusasu (et un petit yuri… Je vous laisse deviner qui)

**Note : **Bah beaucoup de fautes ! Et mes commentaires entre parenthèse.

**Note 2 :** L'idée ne m'appartient pas : elle appartient à Inuka suite à un rêve qu'elle a fait. Donc Inuka l'a rêvé et je l'ai écrit ! Enfin elle a rêvé l'idée de base, donc l'histoire du moustique (sauf qu'à la base il piquait sasuchan mais bon, vu que j'avais déjà fait un truc sur les pensés de sasuke…). Le reste je l'ai inventé et ça a tourné en fic dégoulinante et marschmallow… J'espère que tout ça vous plaira. Et merci à Inuka (bah je te l'offre cette fic puisque c'est toi qui m'a inspiré !)

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Joey :** donc voici ta drogue…

**Chibi Mania :** contente de voir que tu n'a pas alzeimer tout le temps loool ! Méfie toi de pas retrouver ton fer à repasser dans le frigo ! et continue à écrire des romans quand tu mets des rewiews éhé ! Allez pleure Sasuke…

**Okaïna :** moi aussi, mais je pleurerais de joie… Parce que s'il pleure maintenant, c'est peut-être qu'il regrette…

littledidi11 : presque finis les exams éhé ! Et donc je mets la suite uhu !

**tsuki :** pour le moustique on verra… éhéhéhéhé ! Et puis vive le bisou des bishos ! éhéhé

**buzame :** ouais je sais, Sasuke a déjà pleurer et même rit… mais bon, moi je veux qu'il pleure maintenant... Alors que ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il a oublié comment on faisait, et je veux un vrai rire, pas celui d'un psychopate.

**Kajia :** j'ai la foi aussi… mais je suis pas sûre que tous mes espoirs se concrétisent dans le manga, quelle tristesse. Et oui je préférais que se soit Naruto qui pète un plomb…

**lina elric :** bien que je ne me drogue pas, ni au hash ni aux haches (beuuuh vieux jeu de mot) j'espère voir chez Sasuke une apparition de sentiments… Donc de jolies larmes dans ces beaux yeux. Mais bon… Et j'essaierai de ne plus faire de coup de coupure, je ne veux pas de sasusaku… grmbl

**Pandanoux :** je n'attends pas l'amour, je n'y crois pas, ce qui en sois est différent. Ce que j'attend de la personne que j'aimerai est tellement … égoïste… Que personne ne voudra de ça Et tant pis ou tant mieux. Mais j'aime écrire des choses dégoulinantes comme celles-ci… Et voilà la fin, donc tu vas enfin savoir comment ça se termine

**LM :** plus qu'un chapitre oui… Et c'est vrai que c'est irréel un sasuke qui rit et qui pleure… éhéhéhéhé tant mieux, c'est ce que je cherche

**Intoccabile :** voilà la suite, pas vite je l'accorde, désolé… Euh vive l'amour de ces deux là dans cet fic !

* * *

Sasuke et Naruto continuèrent à vivre ensemble pendant une semaine. Ils ne sortaient pas ensembles, se comportaient plus que comme des amis mais pas encore comme un couple. Le brun se fichait maintenant éperdument que Naruto l'aime à cause d'un moustique, parce que ce que lui avait dit Sakura lui cognait à la tête, et aussi qu'après réflexion il avait décidé que le blond l'aimait, peu importe la raison. Durant cette semaine ils avaient vécus dans une bulle, évitant les gens, vivant l'un à côté de l'autre juste comme ça, entre sourire et regard. Sasuke avait continué à apprendre à Naruto la cuisine rudimentaire, Naruto cherchait à toujours plus surprendre le brun pour le faire rire. Ils vivaient comme en autarcie, loin du monde, tout ce qui comptait vraiment c'était que l'autre était là. 

Tous les soirs Naruto avait migré dans le lit de Sasuke, toujours en étant somnambule, comme si la nuit son esprit inconscient recherchait la chaleur du brun et se dirigeait vers lui pour se blottir au fond de ses bras. Le brun n'y prêtait plus attention, habitué de trouver Naruto dans son lit le matin. Comme il se réveillait toujours en premier il se contentait de le regarder dormir, et quand le blond ouvrait les yeux, il posait rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes et les deux se levaient pour aller petit déjeuner.

- Eh ! Bébé, laisse moi faire.

Alors le brun s'asseyait et regardait Naruto cuisiner. Il aimait le sourire du blond quand il était à la tâche, comme s'il faisait quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal, et il était mignon avec son petit air malin, joyeux, concentré. Puis il se retournait en criant :

- C'est prêt !

Tous les deux mangeaient en silence, et finalement la même question retentissait toujours :

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

Et la réponse était toujours la même, devenant évidente, mais résonnant toujours dans la cuisine semblant rassurer ses deux habitants qui avaient peur que ça change :

- Rien !

Alors ils se souriaient, finissaient de manger, faisaient la vaisselle, et passaient la journée à faire des choses et d'autres, regarder la télé, s'entraîner, sortir se balader, montait sur le toit juste pour profiter du soleil, jouait aux cartes en se disputant parce que l'un ou l'autre trichait, puis la journée se finissait, ils restaient un instant sans parler sur le canapé juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Naruto s'endormait toujours en premier, Sasuke alors l'installait doucement, lui mettait la couverture et allait se coucher. Se réveillait le lendemain matin et Naruto était là… Etc.

Voilà pendant une semaine ils vécurent comme ça. Ils avaient l'impression que le reste du monde avait disparut et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux qui existaient encore.

Pas loin d'ici, les moustiques s'entretenaient. Après tout la mission avait échoué, que devait-il faire ? Laisser le blond et le brun vivrent leur vie comme ça à se chercher sans s'approcher, juste vivre l'un à côté de l'autre et s'aimer à distance. Réparer leur erreur en obligeant le blond à tomber cette fois-ci amoureux de la bonne personne c'est-à-dire de la jolie brune ? Ou juste aspirer le philtre d'amour qu'ils avaient injectés au blond pour le laisser faire son choix lui-même ? Après un long débat ils décidèrent que la dernière solution était certainement la meilleure, c'est ainsi qu'ils mirent au point un plan de façon à ce que la prochaine piqûre au blond au lieu d'injecter un philtre retire celui qu'on lui avait administré.

Sasuke et Naruto étaient justement entrain de pique-niquer dans la clairière, celle que le brun avait fait découvrir au blond quelques jours plus tôt. Le moustique-cupidon assigné à la mission arriva discrètement, aucun des deux garçons ne le remarqua, il passa à l'attaque et piqua Naruto.

- AIEUH BORDEL ! Pourquoi est-ce que les moustiques s'en prennent toujours à moi ?

Sasuke sursauta… Un moustique…

- Naruto…

- Quoi ?

- Tu te souviens ce qui est arrivé la première fois que tu t'es fait piqué par un moustique ?

- Ouais, je suis tombé amoureux de la première personne que j'ai vu, donc de toi et alors ?

- …

- C'était sûrement qu'un moustique comme un autre, tu crois que les moustiques-cupidons attaquent deux fois ?

- Montre moi ton bras.

Naruto obéit, Sasuke regarda le bras du blond cherchant toute trace de bouton… Mais il n'y avait plus rien… Il déglutit, inspira avec difficulté et commença à parler d'une petite voix :

- J'ai une question Naruto…

- Laquelle ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

- Que de l'aversion, t'es trop chiant comme gars, un vrai bout de glaçon sans senti…

Naruto arrêta sa phrase se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait… Sasuke lâcha son bras, se recula, prit un air un peu triste.

- Bon ben… Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, tu reprendras tes affaires et retournera chez toi…

- Attend tu crois que le moustique qui m'a piqué a inversé le processus ?

- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis certains, allez viens.

Sasuke se mit debout, Naruto le suivit. Le brun savait que le rêve ne durerait pas, c'est pour ça qu'il en avait profité un maximum, il s'était sentit tellement bien durant cette semaine… Mais il fallait bien que ça se finisse un jour. Merci les moustiques. Il eut envie de rire tristement mais se retint, une fois chez lui le blond commença à ranger son sac.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Mais non c'est bon, je suis pas manchot !

Puis se rendant compte qu'il avait été méchant :

- Euh… Désolé Sasuke, je ne voulais pas dire ça, euh…

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.

Naruto boucla son sac et le porta sur son dos :

- Bon ben salut !

- …

Le blond s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, sembla hésité, puis se retourna doucement vers Sasuke :

- Merci pour cette semaine, je me suis bien amusé !

Le brun lui sourit et Naruto partit pour rentrer chez lui.

Sasuke était étalé sur son canapé, l'odeur de Naruto se faisait maître dans le salon et il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça, au moins il ne vivait plus dans le mensonge d'un amour fictif auquel tous les deux avaient envie de croire. Qu'est ce qui allait se passer maintenant ?

Naruto rentrait doucement chez lui, le pas un peu lourd et pas seulement à cause de son sac. La semaine qu'il venait de passer lui semblait totalement irréel, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long rêve et que rien n'était véritablement arrivé. Il se souvenait de ses paroles quand il avait dit qu'il tomberait réellement amoureux de Sasuke. Peut-être est-ce que le brun avait eut raison, peut-être n'avait-il dit ça parce qu'il était manipulé par des faux sentiments. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait toujours plus mal au cœur à chaque pas qui l'éloignait du brun ? Il arriva finalement chez lui. Il rentra, et défit doucement son sac.

- Mais qu'est ce que je fous moi ? Sasuke est un pauvre abruti, faut que je me ressaisisse.

Il balança donc le contenu du sac un peu partout sans prendre le temps de ranger. Puis il sortit s'entraîner un peu. Quand le soir arriva il courut à Ichikaru pour manger des ramen. Enfin il rentra chez lui, se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt.

Sasuke était resté dans le canapé tout l'après midi, quand vint l'heure du dîner il n'avait pas très faim alors il alla se coucher sans manger, le sourire de Naruto manquait dans cette maison vide, et il le voyait partout, il l'entendait lui parler, le fantôme du blond avait rejoins ceux de cette maison, s'installant entre les murs, à chaque seconde il entendait son rire résonné et se retournait avec l'espoir de le voir, mais il devait à chaque fois se rendre à l'évidence, Naruto était rentré chez lui.

Le matin quand il se réveilla, il se demanda ce qui était le plus difficile, se dire que Naruto n'était pas là blottit dans ses bras ou alors qu'il ne le sera certainement plus jamais ?

- Bon ça sert à rien de ruminer, ce qui devait arriver arriva, je n'ai plus qu'à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il se leva mais décida quand même de sauter le petit déjeuner, pas le courage de le faire en se disant qu'il ne le partagerait pas avec Naruto. (Il rate le dîner, il petit déjeune pas, son estomac va crier famine au petit loup).

De toute façon leur congé était bientôt terminé, alors ils reprendraient leur mission et Sasuke s'occuperait l'esprit à autre chose.

Quand Naruto se réveilla de son côté, il chercha la chaleur des bras de Sasuke, se tourna, se retourna, et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se souvenir de pourquoi il n'était plus chez le brun, il finit par se lever une douleur au fond de l'estomac. Il se prépara des ramen instantanées, en repensant aux petits déjeuners qu'il prenait d'habitude chez Sasuke. C'était bien. Mais c'était finit. Il ne s'apitoya pas plus longtemps et couru à l'extérieur pour s'entraîner. Toute la matinée il perfectionna ses techniques, puis son estomac cria famine, il s'apprêta à courir chez Ichikaru s'engloutir quelques bols de ramens, sauf qu'en revenant de l'entraînement il passa pas loin de la clairière… Il s'arrêta, s'enfonça dans la forêt, s'emmêla dans les ronces et finit par arriver dans « le coin secret de Sasuke ». Le brun n'était pas là, il regarda les lieux, et repensa aux moments passés à Sasuke. Quand il était juste là, à côté de Sasuke, près de lui, il se sentait heureux, il n'en demandait pas plus à la vie, et ça lui manquait. Il se sentait à nouveau seul et comme vide. Soudain il entendit des bruits derrière lui, il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher, alors il s'enfonça de l'autre côté de la clairière et grimpa à un arbre. Sasuke fit son apparition juste à ce moment là.

Le brun s'assit par terre se demandant pourquoi il était venu ici. Ca avait peut-être été une mauvaise idée d'emmener Naruto ici, maintenant il n'arrêterait pas d'y penser chaque fois qu'il y viendrait. Aha ! Mais qu'est ce que ça changerait de d'habitude ? Puisque même avant quand il se retrouvait seul dans cet endroit c'était pour penser au blond. Il sortit un plateau repas de son sac, il commençait à vraiment avoir faim et mangea tout seul. Naruto qui l'observait depuis l'arbre sentait son estomac se plaindre, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger sans prendre le risque que le brun le voit. Sasuke prenait tout son temps et quand il eut finit de manger il resta encore. Le blond se demandait s'il allait encore rester longtemps et quand il pourrait partir. Mais Sasuke ne semblait vraiment pas pressé de quitter l'endroit, il était juste assit là et regardait dans le vide, se rappelant la semaine avec Naruto, quand il avait joué les professeur pour lui apprendre à rire, leurs repas prit ensemble, le blond qui engloutissait toujours à une vitesse débordante…

- Naruto…

Le cœur du blond s'emballa sans qu'il comprenne bien pourquoi.

- Ma petite tête blonde, tu me manques déjà ! Je suis bête, tu ne m'as jamais aimé, je le savais mais… Pff ! J'ai adoré croire en ce rêve. Tu me disais avec tellement de sincérité que tu m'aimais…

Sa voix s'étranglait de plus en plus et il termina dans un murmure que Naruto eut du mal à entendre.

- Je t'aime…

Le blond regarda Sasuke, la tristesse se peignait clairement sur son visage. Le cœur de Naruto se fendit en deux, il n'aimait pas voir le brun triste, et surtout il n'aimait pas le voir triste à cause de lui. Doucement il releva sa manche et regarda son bras, le bouton avait bel et bien disparu, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait toujours autant attiré par Sasuke, malgré ce qu'il avait put dire… Il n'avait juste plus ses pensés toutes colorés et ses surnoms débiles qui lui tapaient dans la tête et qui l'amusaient. Que de l'aversion, tu parles… Il avait dit ça juste parce qu'il avait retrouvé son état normal, c'est-à-dire de ne pas montrer le moindre signe d'affection… Il soupira et descendit doucement de l'arbre. Sasuke l'entendit et releva les yeux vers lui.

- Bah alors, gros nul, qu'est­-ce que tu fais à pleurnicher dans ton coin ?

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais sembla changer d'avis, la referma et baissa les yeux en silence.

- Tu es trop marrant, je devrais prendre des photos et les afficher dans tout Konoha pour leur montrer que Sasuke cache un gros sensible.

- …

- C'est sûr que tu perdrais certainement ta réputation de mec cool.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Naruto ? T'es venu pour me faire chier ?

Le brun avait relevé les yeux et fixait le blond d'un regard noir :

- Oh ! Mais c'est que le petit loup est fâché !

- La ferme.

- T'étais plus gentil quand j'avais mon bouton.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto ? Ca te suffit pas de me voir souffrir, tu veux aussi me torturer un peu plus ?

- Non, je pensais juste que c'était pas ton genre de stagner comme ça. Tu vas rester là à pleurnicher sur ton sort au lieu d'avancer ? Tu pourrais passer à côté de beaucoup de chose juste à cause de ça…

- C'est ça, de toute façon j'oubliais que Naruto sait toujours mieux tout que tout le monde et qu'il se relève tout de suite après ses blessures. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être comme toi mon vieux !

- Ouais bah toute cette histoire ce n'est pas ma faute, moi je voulais juste t'aider à ne plus être triste

- En venant me narguer ?

- Ca aurait pu être marrant d'afficher la photo de ta mine déconfite dans tout Konoha.

- Je suis mort de rire. Maintenant dégage, laisse moi seul.

- Tu n'aimes pas quand je suis là ?

- Si, mais pas quand… Pas quand je m'en prends pleins la gueule pour pas un rond et que je suis pas d'humeur à ça.

- T'es vraiment ramolli

- Oh ta gueule, barre toi.

- Ok, toute façon je vois pas ce que je pourrais avoir à faire avec un naze comme toi Sasuke, salut !

- C'est ça.

Naruto partit laissant Sasuke seul. Il alla chez Ichikaru et s'enfila quelques bols de ramen. Il regrettait, il n'avait pas voulu parler comme ça au brun, il aurait voulu être plus gentil, le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer fort contre son cœur… Mais depuis qu'il n'avait plus sa piqûre il était moins expansif, il n'arrivait plus à faire ou dire les choses qu'il avait envie, il avait peur. Et puis il se demandait si ce qu'il ressentait qui lui broyait les entrailles étaient vraiment de l'amour ou autre chose. Puis il retourna s'entraîner, en chemin il rencontra Sakura :

- Tiens ! T'es pas avec TON Sasuke chéri chou ? Demanda-t-elle un peu ironiquement.

- C'est pas mon Sasuke, ce mec est une vraie plaie.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive pour dire ça ?

- Ah… Euh ben… Je me suis refait piqué par un moustique et ça a inversé le processus, enfin en tout cas je n'ai plus le bouton, donc je ne suis plus amoureux de Sasuke.

- Oh d'accord…

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe de compréhension… Naruto lui sourit à pleines dents :

- Donc Sasuke, n'est plus TON Sasuke… Comment il prend ça ?

- Hein ?

- Je pense qu'il doit déprimer… Il croit que je ne me suis pas rendue compte, mais je suis pas idiote, j'ai bien remarqué qu'il t'aimait. Pff ! C'est bien pour ça que ça m'énervait de te voir coller à lui. Je me demande comment il a put te préférer à moi.

- Bah maintenant je ne l'aime plus alors…

- Mais oui c'est ça, toi aussi prend moi pour une idiote. Je veux bien que ton bouton t'ait rendu un peu plus débile que d'habitude et t'ais permis de te déclarer plus facilement, mais me fait pas croire que tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Mais…

- Et puis fait comme tu veux. Quand Sasuke en aura marre de t'attendre peut-être qu'il se consolera avec moi, je ne m'en plaindrai pas.

Sakura avait dit ça pour le faire réagir, pour qu'il s'avoue son amour, et ça fonctionna.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Sasuke est à moi.

Ca lui avait échappé, mais rien que de s'imaginer Sakura avec Sasuke, il sentait une jalousie immense grimper en lui. La jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que de lui sourire et lui pinça la joue :

- Alors idiot, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais encore ici…

Il rendit son sourire à la jeune fille :

- Merci Sakura-chan… Et euh… Désolé…

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer

- Ah bon qui ?

Sakura chuchota un nom à l'oreille de Naruto, il agrandit un peu les yeux sous la surprise mais lui sourit :

- Bon ben j'espère que ça fonctionnera entre vous

- T'occupe pas de moi va, baka, je crois qu'il y a un brun qui t'attend.

Naruto se mit à rougir.

- Euh… Bien… Bon ben salut Sakura-chan

- Bye !

Le blond ne savait pas où trouver Sasuke, est-ce qu'il était rentré chez lui, est-ce qu'il était encore dans la clairière ? Et surtout il avait peur. Sakura avait raison, il était véritablement amoureux de lui… Il s'en rendait parfaitement compte maintenant. Mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire, comment agir… Quand il avait la piqûre de moustique il faisait abstraction de ça, mais maintenant… Comment trouver les mots ? Il se sentait déjà bafouiller, rougir, ne plus savoir quoi faire. Même s'il connaissait les sentiments de Sasuke, il appréhendait quand même. Donc il rentra chez lui pour s'entraîner devant son miroir, il irait chez le brun ce soir quand il serait sûr de le trouver là bas. En attendant le voilà qui parlait à son miroir :

- Bon voilà Sasuke, je t'aime… AAAAAAAAAHHHH ! Mais je vais jamais pouvoir lui dire ça. Sasuke… Je n'ai plus de piqûre de moustique, mais je ressens des sentiments pour toi… Bon sang c'est encore plus nul. Sasuke, espèce d'abruti, arrête de pleurnicher, je suis amoureux de toi. Grmbl…

Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

- Baka ! Tu ne pourrais pas juste le voir sans que j'aie besoin de te le dire ? Pff ! Raaaahh c'est trop dur pour moi tout ça. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Sasuke… Hum… J'ai eut une petite discussion avec Sakura-chan… Aha ! Devine avec qui elle sort ? Non, non pas Lee, non pas non plus Kiba, ni Shino. Eh non pas non plus Neji, mais tu brûles… Enfin j'étais pas venu pour te dire ça mais plutôt : devine qui j'aime moi ? Non pas Hinata-chan, en fait elle aime quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment… Euuuh qui ? Bah devine ! Mais plus important, je voulais te dire que moi je t'aime, est-ce que tu veux encore de moi ? Bon ! Je vais dire ça… Je vais essayer… Allons-y… Non ! D'abord allons manger un bol de ramen chez Ichikaru pour me donner du courage.

Le blond alla donc enrichir le restaurant de ramen un peu plus, puis une fois rassasié, il se dirigea à petit pas vers chez Sasuke. Une fois devant la porte il se souvint ce que lui avait dit le brun avant qu'il vienne s'installer chez lui « Tu sais qu'il y a une sonnette ? Ce qui t'évite de prévenir tout le quartier de ton arrivé et par la même occasion de me percer les oreilles. » Naruto regarda quelques instant la sonnette et avec un doigt hésitant appuya dessus.

Sasuke s'était endormit sur le canapé, la sonnerie retentit et il se réveilla en sursaut. Se releva doucement et alla ouvrir. Quand il vit un blond sourire à pleines dents à l'entrée :

- Euh… Salut Sasuke

Il referma la porte.

Le blond appuya à nouveau sur la sonnette, mais Sasuke refusait d'ouvrir, alors il frappa à la porte :

- Allez ouvre moi ! Je voulais te parler…

La porte se rouvrit à la voler, le brun avait un visage exaspéré et s'énerva :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Euh… Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Non, dit moi ce que tu viens foutre ici !

- Je… Tu… J'aurais plus facile de te le dire ailleurs que dans la porte d'entrée…

Sasuke soupira mais laissa Naruto entrer. Le blond avança jusque dans le salon, sentant son cœur battre en se souvenant des moments vécus avec Sasuke dans cette maison. Il inspira un bon coup et décida à se lancer :

- Euh… Sasuke… En fait tout à l'heure j'ai rencontré Sakura-chan et…

- Tu n'es quand même pas venu pour me parler de Sakura ?

- Euh… Si… Mais non… Je…

- Bon alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dépêche toi j'ai pas que ça à faire

- Menteur ! Je sais que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, s'il te plaît écoute moi.

Devant l'air un peu suppliant de Naruto, Sasuke se laissa attendrir :

- Bon vas-y, dit moi ce que tu me veux…

- Euh… Oui… Donc voilà, j'ai rencontré Sakura-chan tout à l'heure et on a parlé… Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que tu m'aimais… Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas idiote et qu'elle l'avait bien remarqué sans que tu aies besoin de le dire.

Ok ! Maintenant Sasuke comprenait mieux pourquoi elle lui avait demandé une danse. Mais si Naruto n'était venu que pour lui dire ça, il s'en foutait totalement.

- C'est tout ?

- Non attend… Elle… Euh… Elle a dit que quand t'en aurais marre de m'attendre elle irait te consoler.

- Bah qu'elle fasse, je m'en fout.

- …

- Si c'était pour me dire ça Naruto, je pense que tu n'avais pas besoin de te déplacer. Tu connais le chemin vers la sortie.

Naruto ne savait pas comment lui dire, il n'y arriverait jamais. Surtout si le brun continuait à lui parler comme ça. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas se déclarer… Pff ! C'était tellement plus facile quand il avait une piqûre de moustique.

- Aha… Tu sais elle m'a juste dit ça pour me charrier, parce qu'elle… En fait elle a quelqu'un d'autre.

- Naruto, je m'en fous ! Fiche le camp.

- Et tu sais, tu te trompais, je n'aimais pas Hinata-chan…

Le brun releva un sourcil.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- Je n'aimais pas Hinata-chan… Je ne sais pas si le moustique voulait vraiment que je tombe amoureux d'elle, en tout cas il s'est planté en croyant que je l'aimais…

Sasuke resta silencieux, décidé cette fois-ci de le laisser parler. Naruto respirait de plus en plus difficilement, la température de la pièce augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait le moment de dire la vérité arrivée.

- Euh… Et puis du coup elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour se consoler donc ça va… Je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable…

Non il changeait de sujet… Il n'avancerait pas comme ça. Mais il n'y arrivait pas… Pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi difficile de le dire, il avait juste à aligner les mots les uns à côtés des autres et les prononcer et puis c'est tout.

- Avec qui ?

- Quoi ?

- Je te demande avec qui Hinata s'est consolé ?

- Oh ! Euh…

- Alors ?

- Aha ! Est-ce vraiment important ?

- Tu es venu pour me dire ça non, alors dit le moi, avec qui ?

- Et bien… Avec Sakura-chan…

Le brun ouvrit la bouche un peu surprit et explosa de rire.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que le père d'Hinata accepte, son clan à l'air encore plus stricte que le mien l'était…

- Tant qu'elle est heureuse en amour, peu importe ce que pourront dire les autres, tu ne crois pas ? On ne choisis pas qui on aime…

- Ca je le sais…

Le silence s'installa maître des lieux entre les deux garçons. C'est Sasuke qui finit par le couper :

- Tu veux rester ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais que je parte…

- Hinata et Sakura sont ensembles faut fêter ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hinata était la fille qui te courrait après, et Sakura celle qui était après moi… C'est rigolo tu ne trouves pas ? On pourrait fêter ça…

- Il n'y a pas que Sakura qui te courre après, il y a Ino et la quasi-totalité des filles de Konoha.

- Oui dommage pour elles. Alors tu veux rester ?

- Ok !

- Bon assied toi dans le canapé je vais te préparer à manger…

- Euh… Je me suis déjà empiffré de ramen avant de venir.

- Bon ok, alors je vais préparer un thé…

- D'accord.

Sasuke l'abandonna sur le canapé et alla préparer le thé. Naruto comme la fois où il s'était installé chez le brun s'ennuya, mais il ne voulait pas le rejoindre à la cuisine, hors de question, il avait bien trop peur.

- Pff ! Quel courage Naruto… Je suis vraiment nul.

- Tu disais quelque chose ?

Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il tomba du canapé, il rougit et tourna la tête.

- Non rien.

Puis il se releva pour se remettre dans le canapé. Sasuke s'assit près de lui en attendant que l'eau chauffe. A nouveau le silence s'installa. Naruto n'avait toujours pas dit la véritable raison pour laquelle il était chez le brun, et Sasuke lui imaginait Hinata avec Sakura, dans un sens elles avaient de la chance, elles avaient trouvé chacune une personne pour se consoler, mais lui il n'avait vraiment envie d'être qu'avec Naruto, même s'il le savait il perdait son temps à l'aimer.

- Sasuke…

- Hum ?

- Comment est-ce que tu as trouvé le courage de m'avouer tes sentiments ?

- J'en sais rien, je… Tu vois je t'ai vue pleurer et ça m'a fichu un coup, ta claque ma brisé le cœur… Quand je t'ai eu tout contre moi près de la balançoire, quand je t'ai regardé si beau, je… Et puis tu voulais savoir aussi, tu m'as dis que je n'étais sûrement pas amoureux de toi. Je voulais que tu saches, parce que tu m'avais dit ça avec un air tellement triste… Je n'avais pas vraiment le courage, je te l'ai dis avec toute la difficulté du monde, même si tu me disais que toi tu m'aimais.

- C'était à cause d'un moustique non ?

- Oui, je sais. Mais… Bon sang tu me suppliais presque de te croire. J'avais envie d'y croire moi-même. Pff ! Mais ça a servit à quoi tout ça puisqu'au fond maintenant tu ne m'aimes plus et moi…

Naruto lui coupa la parole :

- Je t'aime encore.

C'était sortit avec toute la force qu'il avait au fond de lui. Il l'avait dit ça y est. Un poids en moins au fond du cœur, il sentit qu'il pouvait maintenant continuer.

- Naruto… Je crois que j'ai mal entendu ce que tu viens de dire, aha, tu vas rire mais j'ai tellement envie que tes sentiments soient réciproque que j'ai cru que tu m'avais dis que tu m'aimais encore.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

- Je crois que l'eau doit être assez chaude, je reviens.

Naruto soupira, pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup le brun fuyait alors qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il laissa Sasuke aller s'occuper du thé, il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses. Naruto prit la sienne en le remerciant. Ils burent en silence, Naruto regardait Sasuke du coin de l'œil attendant qu'il ait finit. Puis brisa le silence :

- Sasuke

Le brun sursauta, posa sa tasse et se tourna vers Naruto

- Oui ?

Le blond tendit son bras puis releva sa manche :

- Je n'ai plus de bouton ok ?

- Euh… Oui je vois ça.

- Alors je t'aime véritablement, comme promis.

Sasuke pensait être défaillant quand il l'avait entendu par deux fois, mais cette fois-ci c'était sûr il avait bien compris. Alors son cœur tomba dans son ventre de soulagement, de joie, d'amour. Il se mit alors à genoux sur le canapé et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Naruto. Le blondinet le serra contre lui et tapota son dos, comme on le fait pour consoler un enfant qui se réveille d'un cauchemar. Sasuke se laissa aller à l'étreinte sans rien dire, les yeux fermés. Ils restèrent là, l'un contre l'autre, qui sait combien de temps ? Toute l'éternité sûrement. Quand ils se séparèrent c'était juste pour que leur bouche elles mêmes rencontrent une autre forme d'enlacement. Leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre, laissant leurs mains jouer avec les cheveux de l'autres. Tombant à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils s'endormirent juste dans le canapé, dans un murmure de Sasuke :

- Je t'aime aussi véritablement…

Du côté des moustiques-cupidons, ceux-ci analysèrent quelques secondes le rapport de mission (bah oui se sont des moustiques bien équipés et bien ordonnés), quand ils interrogèrent celui qui l'avait fait, ils comprirent que finalement ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. En effet le moustique qui devait recopier les feuilles de missions avait cru mal comprendre le « bzz bzzz » qui était « un joli brun » et persuadé d'avoir mal entendu il avait traduit par « une jolie brune ». En conclusion quand Naruto s'était retourné vers Sasuke, et bien il avait craqué sur la bonne personne, bien sûr certaines mauvaises langues diront que des jolis bruns c'est pas se qui manquaient à Konoha, mais bon il n'y en avait qu'un amoureux de Naruto… Voilà finalement la mission avait été menée à bien. Ils décidèrent donc de s'attaquer au prochain futur couple : Un mignon brun les cheveux attachés en brosse au dessus de sa tête super fainéant et une jolie blonde à quatre couettes, on ne pouvait pas la rater elle se baladait toujours avec un éventail aussi grand qu'elle.

C'est ainsi que ce jour là Shikamaru qui mâtait les nuages se retrouva piqué par un fichu moustique avant que son regard ne croise les beaux yeux merveilleux de Temari.

Fin !

Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard… j'ai presque finis mes examens, donc les autres fics viendront plus vite, promis.

Ensuite bah voilà cette fic est fini… Et j'espère qu'elle vous as plue…

Merci pour vos comms et tout ça !

Sasuke : on est libéré ?

Naruto : s'il te plaît…

L'autatrice : quoi vous avez eut deux semaines de répits et vous voulez que je vous libère ? Hors de question !


End file.
